Unknown Enchantments
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: Two hedgehogs from feuding kingdoms fall in love and struggle with events that happen around them. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

_8 years ago..._

_"Amy? Where's Amy? Amy, where are you?"_

_Fire danced all around a French chateau and endangered the gardens of the Imperial Family and the properties that lie helpless on the grass. The Jade Guards surrounding the palace alerted the court that a raid was coming toward them in an alarming number._

_The terrible mob broke in and all hell broke loose everywhere. Servants, cooks, priests, and many others related to the Royal Family escaped carrying terror in their hearts._

_The mob, soldiers of a rivaling kingdom, took everything they could and spared no lives in their way._

_A scarlet hedgehog frantically goes back to the wreckage and searched for her lost daughter. Tripping, she ran in anxiety and tried her hardest not to get herself caught up in the blinding smoke. Her husband called back to her, motioning her to stay with him._

_"No, Aster! I have to go back for her! She might be hurt - or worse!"_

_"Are you out of your mind? If you go back in there, they will catch up with you and have your head on a spike! This family is already in danger as it is. Carnage, that's what you'll find! I'm sure that our little rose will be okay-Lily!"_

_The red hedgehog left her husband calling her name and searched through the floors, the rooms, and the outdoor facilities. She almost gave up hope when she heard a whimper in the daisy garden…_

_"Amy? Sweetheart?"_

_"Mama…"_

_Relief swept over the distressed mother as she saw a petite, crying pink hedgehog in the center of the patch, clutching a lone daisy against her bosom. The pink hedgehog ran to her maternal protector and wished with all her might that what was happening would stop._

_"Mama…this flower…it doesn't have any friends to stand by anymore…why doesn't it have any company to be happy…"_

_Her mother understood what her daughter really meant when she said it._

_"It's okay Amy. You know, with this flower, it has seeds. If it has seeds, then that means you can make more and spread it all over the world if you want to. And if everyone followed your example, then that flower wouldn't be so alone and it wouldn't die alone. I'm sure the seeds will carry an eternal generation of undying daisies."_

_Amy nodded and hugged her mother for comfort. It felt so good to be in her mother's warmth…_

_"Lily! Amy! There you are! The King is waiting for you. Hurry, because they are approaching this direction!" a voice cried out._

_And soon enough, a whole battalion appeared in the gardens, and tore everything down that stood and grew._

_"Captain, I hear something…over there! In the daisy patch!"_

_The mother motioned for her daughter to get a move on and they escaped just in time. They made sure not to run into dead bodies everywhere and not to get scorched by the fire. Queen Lily carried her little princess, seeing that Amy was about to faint from the flashing appearances of bodies, fire, and destruction._

_Screams still ensued and pierced the night like a dagger digging deeper into the wound._

_Soon, they met up with the king, a white hedgehog wearing a crown on his head, face to face with another king. He had two other daughters, older than Amy, standing frightened behind him. All three of their eyes glowed when they saw the missing family members running towards them._

_"Mama! Mama! You're safe", the daughters said in unison._

_"My love, you are safe. And so are you, my pretty rose. Thank god the baby didn't get hurt."_

_Lily glared at her king. "Now honey, you know that I'm more careful than you think I am." She then started to rub her abdomen, bulging with an 8 month hedgehog inside. "I'll be just fine."_

_The king, not wanting to lose the baby, turned back to the other king, eyes glaring with hostility._

_The other monarch in front of him glared back with hostility. He was a black hedgehog, also wearing a crown but it was larger and more ornate. In his hand, he held a scepter almost as tall as him. Beside him was his wife, a lavender hedgehog, looking very angry and confused. Her hands were rested on a little male hedgehog, also black. The only thing different was that he had red streaks on his quills instead of white, like his father. Even though very young, the little prince also bore the expression of his father._

_"Wonderful", the black king spoke. "What a pathetic excuse of a royal family. How can you protect an empire if you can't even prevent catastrophes like this?"_

_Growling, Aster thought about his words. He was right, but that doesn't give that hedgehog the right to invade his kingdom…and accuse him of being irresponsible…_

_"Well, at least we live in a peaceful and harmonious nature of our people. Never anything as… barbaric as the system of your country," the white king shot back._

_The black king yawned. Then he made a threatening command:_

_"I'm not going to waste my time with you, so let's get to the point. You have what I need and I want it now this instant! If you don't give them to me, then this whole land is doomed."_

_"I know what you want and you are not going to get it. And if you think that raiding into my home, my kingdom, will get me scared into giving them up, then you've got another thing coming!"_

_The white king was heaving with every word, exhausted from the bellowing he had just done. His wife stepped forward, trembling a little._

_"Lily…"_

_"No…we shall leave these premises. Aster, you will make it worse. You know we don't want to deal with these…people."_

_The other queen suddenly scolded back at the pregnant queen, obviously hearing what Lily just called them._

_"I would stay in my position if I were you. Why, you're not even perfect enough to bear a suitable heir!"_

_"Back off, you cowards! At least I have the sense to have a backup plan!" Aster spat._

_Fuming, he took the pink hedgehog by the hand and brought her forward. The opposite family laughed, thinking that this was a joke._

_"A female heir! I don't think she will make it to a year, heck, make it four months and she's gone. You better hope that your newborn is a boy – it will save you and your family some trouble."_

_King Aster couldn't take it anymore. He wielded out his sword and pointed it near the black hedgehog's throat. The black king looked as though he was going to kill Aster._

"_Get out of my country and never return again. If I see you or any member of your family set foot on my kingdom, then all of you shall die by beheading", Aster said coldly._

_King Opaque, as he was called, remained in his calm and dangerous composure, turned his heels and stormed out the doors. He bellowed back at the family._

_"And the same fate to you, King Aster! If I were you, I would think twice before keeping those jewels!"_

_His wife followed suit behind him. The little prince just stood there for a minute, then met his eyes with the pink princess, the heir he would go against and object to. They stared at each other for a minute, and then Amy looked away, blushing. She didn't know why, but she just knew that she will be his competition for the rest of their lives._

_The prince's father called after him, with the little hedgehog obeying him. After that, they were gone. Never to be seen again for years to come._

_King Aster heaved a long sigh, but grunted at the mess that was made everywhere._

_Suddenly, a shout of pain…_

_"Mama, mama!" The three princesses ran to Queen Lily, who clutched her stomach in pain. She collapsed to the floor, moaning and twisting in uncomfortable positions._

_"Lily! My sweet Lily…it can't be…!" King Aster's voice held all of the fright the rest of the family felt, hoping that she wouldn't lose the baby. Chances are it might finally be a suitable heir…_

_"Honey…it's the baby…oh no…" Lily panted._

_Amy didn't know what was going on. She thought that if the baby dies, it's all her fault. Then she would have to face being the heir to a kingdom that is not prepared for a female monarch._

_"Mama! Papa!" she cried, despite all of the flames that surrounded her, rendering her inaudible. "Don't let him die. Please, please don't! Don't let the baby die because of me…please God, don't let him and Mama die…"_


	2. I Wonder

"Amy! Hurry up - we're going to be late for the show!"

Yelling at the top of her voice, Princess Viola Violet streaked through the palace, looking for her youngest sister. Dressed magnificently in jewelry and cloths of splendor, her older sister Penelope Peony waited downstairs, but grew impatient on her two siblings.

"Come on Viola! We can just leave her and she'll notice that we left her behind…again."

Viola opened the door opposite her room and opened it. There she found a 12 year old pink hedgehog, standing on the balcony.

Amy Rose stared into the night sky, concentrated on the stars in the sky. Her memory of what happened 8 years ago stood so vividly, but she could not will herself to forget about it. Was it because of her that the baby was a stillborn? Surely she prayed it wouldn't happen, but it didn't seem that hope was on their side that time.

Maybe she was destined to be a Queen. Yet the country, the whole kingdom of Flora, isn't ready for a female heir to rule over them. They might plan to overthrow her and she would have to risk getting an abdication and being exiled out of the country. She doesn't want to face that, especially for a father that depends on every single action that she does.

Her thoughts dissipated from the sound of her sister's airy voice, beckoning her to hurry.

"Oh my- I'm coming, Viola! Wait up for me!" She grabbed her bag and rushed out of her room after her sister.

Her sister sighed dejectedly to herself. "I'll doubt if you'll ever pay attention to reality these days…" she muttered.

Soon, all three sisters walked out of the palace, rushing to their coach in heels matching their outfits. One by one they climbed in and took their seats, prepared for the night's events. The two elder sisters sat together, with Amy sitting by herself.

See, they figured Amy was a misfit, being too independent and outspoken for herself; they distanced themselves far away from her like a disease. They hoped that Amy's blessed spirit and kindness wouldn't taint their reputation as the kingdom's most eligible, attractive and, most importantly, well-mannered ladies in the country. It wouldn't hit them that they needed to get real and see that they are just two pompous princesses who needed to get their pretty noses and heart shaped heads out of the air before it gets blown off by the wind of reality. At least, that's what Amy thought.

Penelope shook her head in shame. "Amy, Amy. You need to know that punctuality is the essential thing to being a good Queen. What you just did was not acceptable of the Flora court. Very impolite, especially if your company was a handsome, charming, **time devoted **man."

"You are quite right, Penelope. Amy, will you never learn to be a traditional lady of the courts?" Viola said.

Amy looked back with innocence. "And can you learn to not broaden your bosoms out every time a duke or knight passes by? From what I can recall, that's an action of a countrywoman, not of a gentlewoman."

Viola scowled at Amy, blushing furiously, and then covered her revealing cleavage with her silver shawl.

"Can you two stop bickering already? We're almost there." Penelope said.

Sure enough, they arrived at their destination. A festival was taking place at the town square, with people having a grand old time as if it was the last day of their lives.

Laughter, children running around, games, singing, dancing - this was the kind of atmosphere that always caught the pink princess's interest all the time. It's the life of carefree people, who don't have to worry about the anxious future of being a ruler of the opposite sex. She was happy that they were joyful today, colors everywhere and smiles on every face. Amy hoped that they will feel the same when she becomes Queen…

Penelope came out first. Everyone stopped their activities and stared at the oldest princess. Viola came out second, as gracefully as she could muster. Lastly, Amy came out. That was when her subjects, old and young, bowed down at her sight.

'_I hate when they do this… it makes me nervous_,' Amy thought. Behind her sisters, she walked toward the theater, where the play was to take place. As they entered, their parents were seated side by side in the section for the royal court, waiting for their daughters to come.

"Hello, Mother. Hello, Father." The girls greeted their parents with a kiss, and took their seats.

The show began with a good beginning, and lasted for a good two hours. Amy enjoyed herself completely, laughing along with the audience. Obviously, her sisters were too busy courting with the gentlemen to even pay attention to the show. When it was almost midnight, the imperial family left from the festival to the castle. The two sisters were bragging about their suitors for tonight and arguing about which one was cuter.

After getting out of the coach, she walked to her father with a plaguing question in her head.

"I know it has been such a long time, but I want to ask Father - who was that little black hedgehog 8 years ago? What kingdom is he from?"

King Aster, flabbergasted at a question forbidden to be asked, told her, "Don't worry. It's no one you would want to know about. Their kingdom is cruel and horrible, so I don't want to find you over there. Understand?"

With that, he went inside with his robe trailing behind him.

Amy was still confused about what she remembered. Who was that young black hedgehog? And what kingdom was her father hesitant to talk about? And, most importantly, does the little black hedgehog have something to do with her future as Queen?

She glanced out at the horizon in the west, at the rolling hills blanketed by the sunset's original paintwork in the sky. Sometimes, she wondered if there was anything out there that she wants to explore…more adventures to discover…


	3. A Pink Blur

Beyond the horizon of Princess Amy Rose's kingdom, pure black ravens brood in an isolated area of a dark sea of skeleton trees, honed thorns, and miles and miles of brown, dead vegetation. No sunshine can ever be found if you tried to look hard enough. The place was an abundance of sadness, horror, and gloom.

But what was more horrible was hearing the deafening cracks and saddening wails that eerily echoed throughout this neighboring kingdom. It was in the glooming fortress of the royal monarchs of the Umbra Kingdom that someone was being severely punished for a crime outlawed in their country. The dungeon was the right place for wrongdoers and fugitives. But actually, the Umbrian logical order of certain things was, in fact, unjust and, in most cases, inhumane.

One time, Queen Malice accused one of the court teenage knaves of seducing her into what is called 'The Taboo of Affinity'. King Opaque heard about this and ordered the innocent knave decapitated. In a distorted Selene kind of way, the queen ordered the blood to be drained from every inch of his body and expedited to her for evidence. In secrecy, she literally danced in showers of blood and actually drank it, all for her own amusement.

In the Hall, a meeting was held between the council and the king, mostly about taxes. Servants ran back and forth serving to the King Opaque's pleasing so as to not experience his rabid rage if anything was disarray against his demands. If you looked at him sitting in his white tiger robe, the diamond studded crown on top of his head, holding his royal mace and his expression like a formidable Nile crocodile, he would remind you of Ivan the Terrible.

"Your highness, the cantaloupe tax is getting higher and higher. The serfs aren't able to pay on account of their crops getting scarcer every month. Your people can't sell with inedible cantaloupes; in effect they lose their property and their home. I'm afraid we'll have to lower the taxes if we need that money that helps support the kingdoms' knights and guards."

King Opaque, sitting in subdued silence, stroked his beard in a slow motion. He struck up a simple solution.

"The serfs might as well make do with it because, without my guards and knights, this country would be out of order and in ruins. If they can't live up to the law, well you know the rules, if you can't do the time…pay!"

Those harsh words made a glacier over the court officials' mouths. They didn't say anything afterwards. Then, all of them turned their direction to the doorway because a voice was heard.

A 17 year old black hedgehog was standing in archery attire, waiting impatiently for his father to come for the daily game. He had a stern, hard composure, as though he didn't care if the world was at extinction, even if it was entirely upon his hands.

The king sighed relief as he saw his son appear. Finally, there was something to kill except for precious time, thinking about that delicious turkey leg.

"Okay men, out of here! I want to spend some quality time with my son, your future king of Umbra, Prince Shadow! Now go! Be off!" the king said.

Prince Shadow was getting more impatient. "Hurry up Father! If we get there, the deer and roster should still be there!" His red eyes flared and his white chest hair ruffled with agitation, feverish, low growls signaled the king that it's time to really hunt.

Soon, they were in the forest, watching their succulent game scurrying around, unsuspecting of their predators behind them. Both aimed their arrows to a certain best fit line towards the target.

"Steady Shadow. Steady…aim…oh!"

Shadow had a malfunction; the pheasant flew away with the arrow close to its feet. Inches away from the bird and he almost caught it. Shadow swore to himself as he tried to get the arrow out of the tree trunk. His father scowled that he didn't catch that lucky bastard… it was so plump too.

"Shadow! You have to learn that you need patience and have a certain nature to murder something. I had to learn that the hard way you know, and I'll be damned if you can't learn also."

"Well sorry I can't live up to your potential," Shadow uttered with shifting eyes. "Maybe we're not as lucky as I thought we would be. Maybe…" A smirk appeared upon his face as an idea crept into his head. His father saw what he was thinking too. "Oh no son. Don't abuse that Chaos Spear too much." Shadow's smirk disappeared, substituted by a furrowed, disappointed brow. _Well_, _so much for eating pheasant tonight._

Later that night, Shadow was slumbering when he woke up suddenly, frustrated that this kept happening with every dream that he had. He knew he can't work his mind this late, but he can't help but notice that it's recurring at the same time, at the same night of the week. Shadow's mind, besides sleep, probed on one thing: who is this pink blur that he keeps seeing?


	4. Enemies Unveiled

Running never felt so good to him like this.

Fields zipping into view in lightning speed. The wind tickled his eyes and nose playfully in swirling patterns. The freedom enveloped him of cool and calm feelings in his peaceful mind. Whatever came up on his fast track path jumped out of the way when the stranger sped through. The Flora meadows were his perfect place to run his daily laps and to delve into his thoughts when needed. The blue hedgehog suddenly bumped into a familiar princess he knew from old times…

"Ouch! Oh, Princess Amy! I didn't know that you were out here. Are you okay?"

He reached out his hand to help her up from the grass, the bewildered monarch dazed from being suddenly knocked to the ground. Amy struggles a bit to regain her balance; however she finally stood to think over what had just happened. Later, she saw the blue hedgehog on his knees, arms stretched over and head faced to the ground_. Oh brother_, she thought grimly_, hopefully I'll make a law about this._

"Come on, Sir Sonic the Hedgehog. Obviously, you've known me long enough to have figured it out; I hate that my own subjects do this for me," she said with a tired tone.

Sonic looked up, a look of jest on his face. "I knew I could get to you with that. Anyway, you shouldn't be out here you know. Your father would have me by the throat if he knew that I knew you were outside castle grounds."

Amy frowned a bit. "I was only here to…to…to shop! For flower seeds and tulip bulbs. You know, you can't get enough flowers!" she laughed nervously, hoping that the knight wouldn't catch on what she's really doing.

Sonic's eyebrow lifted a bit. Suspicion crept into his subconscious, eyeing by the way the princess was veiled in her transparent, sky blue cloak like she was being evasive to the world, her secrets all hidden in her cloak. He tried the effort of breaking the 5 minute ice, but Amy turned around and headed for the direction for the town square. Sonic trotted besides her to catch up.

"Where are you going, the Middle East or something?" he joked. Amy didn't say anything, so he hinted that something's up.

"I already told you what I'm doing, so there. Let me do what I want to do, okay?" Amy said.

Suddenly, her arm was caught, forcing her legs to stop in their tracks. Amy attempted to snatch her arm back, but Sonic gripped on it tighter.

"I know you are not going out there dressed up like that," he objected, "You know there are rogues out there who hound on pretty, wealthy young ladies like you, no matter who you are. It's too dangerous out there, especially for a princess who's soon to be a queen."

Amy finally freed his grasp and stormed off towards the same direction. Sonic ran up in front of her, blocking her path. Amy, annoyed at how she couldn't have a right to privacy, just moved around him like he was invisible. Before he tried to catch up to her, she yelled back, "Through tough times, even a dandelion can make it through."

Then, a thought sprang to her mind. She halted in her tracks and turned around to face his approaching green eyes.

"Sonic! Wait! You're a knight, right? Can you tell me about this kingdom my father hates so much? I mean, I'm sure you know about it."

Sonic, his mind suddenly snagged into what Her Majesty said, tripped over a tree trunk and hit his face. Hard. "WHAT?"

At first, he hesitated to tell her, but he looked at the pink future queen's pleading, glassy eyed expression. He couldn't help but have his heart feel a melting, warm sensation. _Ahh, what's the point? She'll know about them anyway in the future._

Sonic sighed. Amy silently nodded in understanding, but inside her subconscious was saying "Yes, Yes, YES!" in a triumphant chant.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't get in trouble or go over there, okay?" Sonic warned. Amy nodded again.

"Alright. You want to know the kingdom that your parents never wanted to talk to you about? That's the Umbra Kingdom. It's a dark, brutal, and cruel world to be in. Well, let me say it's so bad that daisies never grow there. You see, the Umbra and the Flora kingdoms are sworn enemies, so that's why we never interact with them so much. They go by harsh ways, we go by good deeds, and there are millions of differences between us. Rumor has it that they guard a huge green gem, supposed to have to influential powers over our Floran ancient emeralds. Rules are contact with an Umbrian is strictly forbidden and punishable by exile. All I know about the royal family is that they are real cruel brutes…"

Amy caught on with what he said about a royal family. "Tell me about the royal family. What are they like?"

"The Umbrian Royal Family carries a big reputation of being the most notorious monarchs in history. They're known as the family straight from hell. The king and queen punish heavily and never show any mercy to their victims. They also don't give a damn about how high the taxes are, as long as they get paid with gold and coins. Now their son, he's just as evil and hazardous, so you better stay away from him. Rumor also has it that he caught on to his mother and father's bad habits very quickly, if you know what I mean."

Listening to that explanation, Amy mouthed a thank you to him and went on her way. Sonic didn't even stop her, thinking over about what the king warned him not to do: tell her about the kingdom that is forbidden, by law, to speak about.

The princess walked on to a nearby village, deep in thought about that young hedgehog 8 years ago. _Was it that same little boy that I saw long ago? Why did he look so mean? Is he what Sonic said he was? I'll find out soon enough._

Amy didn't realize that she was headed for falling into a deep well, but was caught just in time by a tiny hand. Yanked out of her daydream, Amy looked down the 30 feet drop of darkness, at the bottom ice cold water splashing up from the hidden irrigation. Amy, being an acrophobic person herself, almost fainted until she was pulled up to the outside world. _What a klutz_, she thought to herself, feeling hot in the cheeks.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you can lose you step and fall in our village's well. I know. It happened to me before. Are you okay?"

A startled Amy looked around for the tiny voice, and looked down in front of her. A cream-colored rabbit stared up at her with huge orange, innocent eyes. To Amy, she seemed to be a cute little peasant girl. However, she realized that the rabbit's face turned to awe, and she ran to the nearest tree; hiding from the stranger she just met. Amy was confused as to how this little girl could be afraid of her. She walked slowly to her, but the rabbit at the same time went farther away.

"Come on, don't be scared. I thank you for saving me from falling in that well. I want to commend you for that action."

Still, the rabbit wouldn't budge from that trunk.

"What's wrong? Am I intimidating you?"

The girl glanced up at Amy's head. The princess felt around her head and saw what she was scared of.

"Oh! You're scared of being in front of a princess? It's okay, look; I'm taking this tiara off my head. See? Now I'm just an ordinary person now. So it's okay now. You won't get in trouble for this," Amy smiled.

The little rabbit slowly crept from the tree's shadow and approached Amy. A friendly smile grew on her face, a cute expression that warmed Amy's heart deeply.

"So, what's your name little one?"

The girl answered shyly, "My name is Cream. Cream the Rabbit." She reached out her hand gleefully and Amy happily accepted. _Finally, a friend who is not in the Floran courts_, she thought excited.

Both of them hit it off by talking about their lifestyles, their duties in their place, and what troubles they have. Cream was intently listening to Amy's problems, from the stillborn incident to the mysteries of a black hedgehog's identity. Amy relaxed knowing she could express her problems and secrets to someone nice, patient, and who never judged over on a ridiculous subject.

"So," Cream said wide eyed, "are you going to try to find out who he is? Is there any way I can help?"

"Well yeah, but I have to be _in cognito_ to do that. I have the strength enough to go on my own, so I'm going to be okay. Thank you for the offer anyway, but it's going to be dangerous for you, since you're young. Sooner or later, I'll find out who he is and if he is what Sir Sonic says he is, then I'll do my best to ignore him and forget about the past."

"Okay, Princess Amy…just be careful."

"Oh, don't worry, I will. Oh, and one more thing Cream?"

"Yes, Princess Amy Rose?"

"Just call me Amy, okay?"

Cream nodded and ran happily to her house, Amy calling her back. "Cream! Don't tell anybody that you met me. We're secret friends, understand?"

Cream answered back, "Cross my heart, Amy. I would never tell about us."

Feeling very secured, Amy walked back towards the palace walls leading to her bedroom window, very glad that she has a friend who emphasizes how she feels about certain events. Also, she made a beautiful friendship happen. Amy beamed at the sun's kissing rays welcoming her back to the Floran meadows.

Little did she know that she was being watched, not in person, not in secrecy, but in a crystal ball, draped over by a deep voice. "Yes little princess, walk to your precious palace. It will be soon when I get a hold of your powerful jewels, my future queen."

Then, maniacal laughter echoed throughout a wet, dank castle hidden in the outskirts of the Flora and Umbra kingdoms.


	5. Brilliant Idea to end all other Ideas

Cackles echoed throughout a dank, wet castle in the outskirts of the two kingdoms. A large shadow in the window appeared moving back and forth. Colorful dust and bottles flew in every which way. Foreign incantations were spoken from what seemed to be coming from the tallest fortress tower.

"Yes…yes. All will be complete as soon as I get my hands on those eight jewels. With the sacred Umbrian Emerald and the 7 ancient Chaos Emeralds together I, Ivo Robotnik, will gain the power of the 'Mystique One', ruling the Flora kingdom, then the Umbra kingdom, eventually the whole universe!"

A slightly obese man with a bushy mustache stared into a large crystal ball, the ball itself revealing images of the outside world. The evil wizard eagle eyed the undoubting female monarch walking back to her secure abode. Since he knew her father, King Aster, kept the emeralds in a place where no one would suspect it, 'Eggman' (as Sir Sonic called him while battling him) needed to conspire a plan to get to them. The Umbrian Emerald was easy to find but there was one problem: that pesky guardian will bar him from laying one finger on it. Plus, that prince will be hard to beat, since he is powerful.

So all these years he's thought about a sly scheme to get what he desired without that blue hedgehog in his way again. Then it hit him.

"Hmm, besides Prince Shadow, being the most powerful and aggressive, and Sir Sonic, being the most interfering and annoying, and that Umbrian gem protector, being the most protective and determined, who is the weakest link of the bunch? Oh of course….why didn't I think of it before?" He hit his head carelessly with the palm of his hand. "Our lovely _rose-_Princess Amy Rose that is.

"It's perfect! Surely that old king must've told her where those 7 emeralds are. What he didn't do is tell her the true powers of those jewels. All I have to do is use a little magic on her, at all costs if I need to, and a tiny bit of manipulation on the whole country. They will be on their knees, begging me to not harm their precious future queen no more, the king surrendering the emeralds to _me…_it's perfect…oh so perfect…it's the brilliant idea to end all brilliant ideas! "

Ever since that idea, he's kept a watch on Amy with precautionary thinking. One flaw: Sonic. He lived to serve Princess Amy. The greatest and fastest knight in the world has to have a duty he always had hanging over his head, which is protecting a future head of state, particularly a woman… Although he is considered a free spirit, so there is a positive side to things. He isn't too tied to watching Amy 24/7. It's not like he's in love with her or anything.

Already having an idea pop up in that genius head of his (a rarity; normally his genius ideas turn out to be numbskull ideas), Eggman zoomed through his spell book finding a certain incantation….


	6. Rose Petals, Rings, and a Fiancee

_Darkness filled the atmosphere as Shadow wandered in an endless motion. He pondered on the fact that he couldn't see anything in front of him, neither behind nor in front of him. There's nothing he can fall back on if fallen, nor anything can he set his sights on, so he kept his guard steady and ready. Pupils blinded by the shocking darkness, he searched for any object to light his way. _

"_Damn", he thought, "No light. Now I know something is going on around here. Is this going to keep up forever?" _

_A rush of wind blew behind him. _

"_Who's there?" _

_No answer._

_Feeling a tad bit threatened, Shadow regained his fighting stance, following the direction of the cold breeze. Fiery orbs averted behind them and saw a bright light ahead. Shadow thought he'd seen that light before…it came closer, growing in color... _

"_Ahh…it's you."_

_Right in the distance, he saw the same pink blur, standing in seclusion. His face had a look of justified confidence, realizing that maybe now he'll know who is responsible for the intrusion in his dreams. "Maybe I can finally know who you are. You can't get away from me now!"_

_The dark hedgehog ran toward the pink blur, speeding as he got closer. Strangely, as he hovered towards it, the cold breeze has left and a warm wind substituted for it. His icy heart turned into a mushy, concerned, anxious, satisfied, comfortable vessel containing an emotion he wasn't familiar with. _

_'What the hell,' he thought, 'what is this I'm feeling? Does this thing have some kind of influence on me that I don't know about? A force, perhaps, that I can't overpower by myself? Well, I'll find out soon enough.'_

_Suddenly, pink petals started falling out of nowhere, getting in the way of Shadow's path. _

_'Flowers! Wait a minute…rose petals?'_

_As soon as he thought he made it, the pink blur was gone. In its place instead, was a pure pink rose, lying on the ground. It's light pervaded the place intensely and an aura of mystery haunted the atmosphere. Shadow slowly picked it up from its place. As he did so, another emotion sprang from him. Staring at the rose, he had a dreamy state in his ruby eyes. His usual hardened expression softened a bit. Just looking at the rose, he had the urge to embrace it…to kiss it…to caress it…to protect it from the dangerous world…to die for it… _

_'What am I feeling now? What does all this mean?'_

_Something alerted him to look up in the sky, and sure enough he saw stars starting to appear. A peculiar thing was happening with those stars. They had begun to assemble themselves in a shape…letters…a sentence. The confused Shadow thought about it as he read along:_

_**Follow the rose; it is the key to your future.**_

_The rose? The key to my future? What does this mean? _

_The stars shape-shifted again. This time, they traced out a ring-like shape. It was a star spectacled ring with the shape of what seems to be a shape of a jewel on the front. _

'_What? A ring? Will this ring lead me to the key to my future...?_

Shadow woke up in his bed, beads of sweat dripping rapidly down his cheeks and forehead.

"This dream means something, that's for sure. And I'm certain that the rose do mean something important. It has to be because it's involved in my future…the kingdom's future," Shadow said.

The future king looked out his window at the least bits of light in the gray sky. Rain pattered against his windowpane like hard pebbles. His face grew bored and exasperated. _Great. To add with it, I have to meet my fiancée again today…what a drag._

Shadow later visited the sacred Umbrian Shrine, where he sees his…well, accomplice. As he arrived in the large room, bejeweled and watered every morning with holy water. It was the room with the Umbrian jewel, where a red echidna was standing erect in front of the jewel.

He had a source of stubbornness and intolerance in him when he's doing his job, but he talks to the young monarch when he can. Numerous times, he fought off the evil wizard Eggman with his martial arts skills, but for now he's getting suspicious of how the wizard got quiet all of a sudden. He saw the black hedgehog head his way. That's when he knows that it's time for Judo practice with him.

"Hey Knuckles. Are you prepared to get your posterior kicked…again?" Shadow said while smirking. Knuckles chuckled a while, but fetched two long sticks and handed one to Shadow. They started to fight, with Shadow winning by a neck. Afterwards they just sat down and talked.

"I heard that your fiancée is coming back to see you…tell me, are you going to dance with her for next week's ball?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow glared at him, and leaned backwards a little bit.

"Knuckles, you know me too well to ask that question. I might dance with her, I might not. I bother myself too much with eating and just sitting back to argue about twirling around and spinning at ridiculous points that it makes you lightheaded, which makes you very stupid to begin with. Now what's the point of that?"

Knuckles didn't bother arguing about the issue at all.

"Besides, I don't know how to dance so there."

"Humph. You know, you know how to put down an incredibly good conversation, do you? I know how to dance and I have fun, so why can't you?"

"I'm fine without dancing, thank you very much. Kings do not dance, since I sit on the throne all the time anyway." Minutes later, they laughed about the thought of the sight of Shadow dancing.

In the afternoon, preparations were made ready in the castle for the engaged other half to arrive. The king and the queen were waiting silently for her, Shadow standing in front of them also. A fiery looking carriage glided like Helios's chariot in the sky. The livery footmen opened the door and out came Prince Shadow's arranged fiancée.

She was a lavender cat, with a red and orange evening gown glimmering against the rain. Her tiara sparkled brighter than Shadow's, a face of glee growing on her face as she saw her future husband, running to hug him. Shadow just sighed.

"Shadow! Darling! It's so good to see you again!"

"Hello Princess Blaze. You're always welcome to our kingdom, as long as you are the lovely bride of the heir of the Umbra Kingdom", his father humbly said. His wife smiled along with him.

Princess Blaze nodded to her footmen to take her stuff inside, and then looked back to Shadow.

"Oh, I can't wait for the ball! I'm going to try my hardest to appear beautiful, so the ladies will be so jealous of our adoration of each other. We'll be dancing, dining, eating, conversation, more dancing…"

Shadow had an annoyed impulse in his synapses. _I adore no one. This will be a looooonnnnng month…_


	7. Sonic's Many Woes Amy's Best Solution

The sounds of repetitive hammering and soldering rang from a little workshop in the town square of Daffodil Town, Flora's national capital. The peasants heard the familiar noise of hard work and sweat coming from the shack, and they smiled to themselves, going on about their duties and errands. They know that it's their most favored and most revered inventor and youngest boy genius in all of Flora creating another useful tool to improve their everyday life.

Miles 'Tails' Prower focused on the soldering of a strange machete shaped object, altogether pouring an unknown substance along with the heating magma. His room was filled with tools of all kinds, bottles whole with liquids of different colors, transportation devices sitting in every corner, books and books on the opposite wall, anything that even the world's most loved genius would dream of.

As he was finished, Tails looked at his work. Gleaming with glory in the sunbeam was a silver and ivory sword, its handle bejeweled with rubies and amethysts, its luster hardly on the side of dull. He picked it up and slashed it into the air. The sword's appearance then took on a new, alien presence, around it a golden halo.

"Perfect", he spoke softly, "Just the way I wanted it. Sonic would be glad to have this in his possession. Now, let me just wrap this up for him when he comes-"

Who would have thought it but Sonic coming along into the scene, checking out what his longtime buddy was doing so far.

"Hey Tails! What has the boy genius got for me this time?"

"Boy am I glad you're here! You're just in time to see it. I was about to wrap it up for you in case you came but you spared me the energy! Now back to business; want to see your own weapon with new renovations?"

Sonic knew Tails was trying to tease him, so he folded his arms and tapped his feet many times. Tails got the message. He proceeded to the workshop, with Sonic following suit. As they arrived to the velvet drawn bundle, Tails halts him to a pause, telling him to stand back. Taking off the elegant cloth, Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sonic excitedly picked up the sword and set it to the sun. What a marvelous shade of silver it gave off! "Tails thank you! This is an incredible sword you've just made. Now I know I'll fight better carrying this around with me."

"You know Sonic, it never rusts nor does it ever go dull. Plus, the shine just stays on forever, so you'll never have to polish it. It can slay anything with just one or two slashes, so its diamond blade for now is the strongest and impenetrable sword of its kind! But that's not all of the sword's abilities Sonic. Here, give it to me."

Sonic handed the sword to Tails, waiting on what would happen next. Tails closed his eyes and repeated the same slaying routine he did before. The halo started up again and glowed stronger with every shine. Sonic was awed with the bright light surrounding the valiant blade. He took it from Tails and stuttered, "How-how-how did you do that?"

"Well, take a look on the handle Sonic," Tails replied.

Sonic stared down at the jeweled handle and saw a milky like mirror appeared in the center. In it contained a picture of Princess Amy Rose, holding a daisy to her face. Sonic smiled at this, and then got confused as to how this was connected to the sword's unknown power. He looked at Tails for an excuse.

"Well, I figured since you always fight for the Flora Kingdom, I knew that maybe you need a burst of motivation. I configured the mystic mirror minerals from Thistle Mountain, and then I obtained the princess's picture to put them together in the handle. But I knew I wanted to add something else to benefit the sword itself, you know, so it won't look like it's an ordinary sword. That's when I found out about Golden Ring Dust, the dust you gave me when you were on your last battle. I knew about its harrowing powers and connected it with the mirror mineral, triggered by a particular slashing movement, afterwards the princess's picture showing up and voila! You got yourself a very powerful weapon to use!"

Sonic was glad that Tails made this just for him. His elated face directed from the glorious blade to Princess Amy's picture. Then his face turned into sorrow and regret. Sonic closed his eyes as he shook his head very slowly.

"What's wrong Sonic? You don't want it?" Tails asked.

"No I love it Tails; I just about love everything you create in your own free will. It's just…" He glimpsed at Amy's permanent gaze and closed his eyes again. Tails looked at his best friend and saw what was wrong.

"Is it about the princess? What is it? Maybe I could help."

No Tails, there's nothing to help now or fix. What happened took place and I can't go back in time to reverse it."

"Come on now - tell me what happened," Tails said as he gave Sonic a trusting look.

Sonic opened his eyes and told him about what he told Amy: the Umbra Kingdom, the royal family, their order of things, their son…

"And I never got to notice it but she had that sneaky way about her when she wants to find out things she wants to know more about. And I failed to even ask her if she would never set foot on there. Plus, what I did was against the law and I'll be disrobed of my knighthood for this. Even worse, Amy will probably get hurt finding out about them. This is my entire fault."

Tails had a look of pity and wariness about him, so he patted him on the back and chuckled a little.

"It's okay Sonic; no one has to know about this. Maybe Amy won't go over to the other kingdom. Maybe she was just being curious. Just because she wants the whole truth from you doesn't necessarily mean that she will do something that she knows is dangerous. Trust me; she's got a lot more sense than that."

Sonic's chest inflated by what this 10 year old had to say, so he sucked it up and forwarded his mind on the sword. "Sooooo….what do I have to do to trigger the picture?"

"All you have to do is start thinking of Amy - and it will appear, allowing you to do the slashing technique."

Just as he was about to think of a memory of Amy, the princess herself busted through the door in her usual wrapped up self, with Cream by her side. Her face flustered and tired from all the running she did to get to Sir Sonic and her tiara almost lopsided in front of her face and her dress ruffled, Amy looked ready to burst with the information she had in store.

"Amy! What is it? What's wrong?" Sonic urged, sword ready in hand.

"I-_pant_-found-_pant_-a-way-_pant_-to-_pant_-get-_pant_-to the-_pan_t-Umbrian Castle to-_pant_-find-_pant pant_-the prince!" exclaimed the tired princess.

She handed him a piece of paper of what seemed to be a thrown away invitation. Sonic looked at Amy, then looked straight at Tails with a 'see what I mean' glare. Tails just shrugged his shoulders in shock and wonderment.

The princess was actually doing this. Amy smiled slyly at the genius of her grand and elusive plan…


	8. Tikal's Tears of Salvation

"Shadow, did you make sure you gave the messenger all of the invitations? Because if not, I have more to come around…"

"For the last time Blaze, yes I did send the messenger to give out all of the invitations. Besides, that's enough people to solicit, since some of them despise us and hate my family…"

Every person, big or small, rich or poor, strong or weak, worked to the grind today for tomorrow's big event. It was the Prince Shadow and Princess Blaze Engagement Masquerade Ball. The ballroom was decorated with black roses (very rare at these times.) at every corner; the horrid gargoyles at the doors were taken off and replaced with gray stone seraphs. The food, which was a full menu of all sorts of treats and desserts, were cooked simultaneously in the kitchen, spits already occupied with roast pig, duck, chicken, pheasant, rabbit, and turkey. The once sealed curtains were drawn open to shed some bit of moonlight into the evening atmosphere.

And Princess Blaze was in charge of all of it. She commanded what the theme was, who's going to dance first, where the food's going to go, why in the world fire dancers were going to perform, and how the whole ball was going to operate.

Queen Malice did not participate in the plans; she moped around the halls and rooms because her favorite 'red wine bowl' was thrown out to pour in champagne instead. The king was too busy arguing with the gardener about whether or not they should close out the gardens. And amidst the chaos going around, Blaze dragged poor Shadow for her to see if he agrees or not on one thing. Slouching and rolling his eyes at same time, Shadow wanted to get away when he saw what he was going to wear.

"Do you like it? I've got it just for you, you know, since I thought you were so mysterious and charming in the dead of night." Blaze eagerly said.

Shadow just nodded, too occupied by his thoughts. _I really don't have time for this._ Suddenly, he asked Blaze if he could be alone for a couple of hours. "Okay", Blaze warned, "But make sure that the gardener doesn't close off the garden, okay sweetie-"

But he was already gone.

_Finally out, they almost suffocated me in there_, relieved Shadow. He thought about his dreams he had five days ago, and wanted some bit of guidance to it. Shadow just knew who he wanted to consult with. He headed to the deep of the forest and disappeared.

Soon, he came upon an ancient shrine, almost decrepit to collapse on itself. Shadow continued inside to find candles around a peach colored echidna. It appeared as though she was meditating, a necklace wrapped around her hands. Her expression peaceful and tranquil, Shadow didn't know if he should interrupt her or not. Out of nowhere, a voice sprang to his ears.

"What do you seek to find, your majesty?"

Shadow turned around, as he was about to leave, and started to state his request, but the young lady finished it for him.

"You came to find an answer to your dreams, is that correct?" she asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yes Tikal. I need to find some answers, since they are confusing me so much."

Tikal, not ceasing her meditation, lifted her head up a bit to be ready to foresee his future.

"All right, come on down with me and maintain the position I'm in." Shadow sat down, crossed his legs and straightened his back. "Now, meet my palms into yours, close your eyes, and try to connect my subconscious into yours." Shadow closed his eyes, placed his palms into hers, and instructed his mind to converse with Tikal's.

"You're not delving deeper enough, your majesty. Go deeper, deeper, to the most hidden and unrevealed part of your mind." Tikal implored.

Shadow went deeper, but the oracle was not getting what she needed. "Prince Shadow, I need to read your dreams, see their meaning, if you don't take my mind to the heart of yours.

Shadow thought harder, and then went to a relaxed appearance. She came in. Finally, she got to the one with the rose and the ring.

"Okay…now open your eyes and let go of my hands." Tikal said serenely.

He opened his eyes, his mind exhausted from all of that dream interpretation. He turned his sights on Tikal, still sitting in the same position. All of a sudden, the candles blew out abruptly as if an unknown wind extinguished them. Tikal snapped open her penetrating eyes, with a frightened look in her face, and looked up to the prince in understanding.

Now Shadow was not the one to be kept waiting, so he hinted to her that he doesn't have time for all this patience by having a stern look on his face. Tikal got the picture and immediately said her analysis:

"_In time for your memorable jubilee, a sweet briar rose will pass you by your body, mind, and soul, and lead you into a beauty unknown to your well-being. Your thirst for power and revenge will be substituted for a lust for care and elation. In words you can never describe, the briar rose will be the key to your future, all entwined will just one ring."_

Shadow was stumped on what this meant, but now he knew that it will probably happen at some happy event, and the events he anticipated to happen in the future will have to do with a ring…

"Thank you Tikal. Even though I little get the message, I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Tikal nodded, and commenced to her incantations, the candles once again lighting. Shadow left the shrine, trying to figure out her predictions and put them into sense. But there's no time for thinking about this, he might as well get ready for the ball tomorrow. Shadow walked to his home, purposely stepping on a purple butterfly that was on a dead flower.

While then, back in the shrine, Tikal opened her eyes and distressed on what she saw in his dreams. "My goodness", she uttered, "…it's happening. The prophecy is finally happening. May God be with both of them…and luck. The Flora Kingdom and Umbra Kingdom is in both of the youth's hands."

With that, a tear slid down her cheeks, not of sadness, but of an emotion she longed to feel after almost 200 years of oppression. And its name was Salvation.


	9. Black Prince, Here I Come!

_Click, lock!_

Princess Amy locked her room, just to make sure that nobody would barge in. She checked anything that would be locked, secured, or gotten rid of if anyone tried to come in her room.

"Okay, everything's all set," she concluded.

As she got her shoes on, she tied her bed sheets together to make a rope down her balcony. Tonight is the night she anticipated so much, and she would be very careful not to spoil it by being discovered. She thought a masquerade party would be perfect to hide her identity, so that she could conduct her investigation without worry.

Clutching her costume in one arm, she ran to the middle of the forest, until she came to a peculiar ring of mushrooms in the ground. Remembering what Tails said:

'_If you need to have something to transport you to the ball, I'm not the person to talk to. Only the queen of the forest can do it quicker than me…Where is she you ask? She is located in where you come up to an enormous ring of mushrooms in the middle of the forest.'_

Amy knew that she came to the right place.

"I made it. Tails told me there would be a fairy ring here, so I guess I should call her", Amy concluded.

She spoke a weird name, but no one answered. Amy was getting a bit spooked by the quietness and the stalking moon's meaningful stare towards the ground. She was about to turn around when the moonbeam's direction gyrated to the fairy ring.

Lights appeared out of nowhere, plants sprouted taller than before, and flowers bloomed in full view. Amy, now having second thoughts about this, saw bits of what seemed to be sparkles falling from the sky. All of a sudden, a bright light came full blown into Amy's eyes and almost blinded her. The pink hedgehog shielded her eyes from the blinding glow, not knowing if she can still see after that.

As soon as it was okay to look, she saw a good looking, young plant like girl, with a green dress shimmering about the brightness. When Amy saw that she had a rose like staff, she quickly knew what she had to be.

"Are-are you the queen of the Floran Forest?"

To her surprise, the beautiful queen nodded. "Yes, I'm Cosmo, the sovereign of this forest. And I can conclude that you are Princess Amy, yes?"

Amy nodded also. Without knowing it, she bowed down to Queen Cosmo, not realizing that she despises doing this.

Queen Cosmo giggled at this. "It's okay. I've known and watched you since you were born, little rose. You have a quiet, modest, joyous spirit about you; also you have an undying love and acceptance for every living thing around you. For that, I actually admire you."

Amy blushed at this, stood up and looked at Cosmo in her eyes. A good character was rotating her pupils, seeing that she was a gentle creature and never was a selfish person. Amy found to trust the Queen completely, since both of them are heirs to their own kingdoms.

"Queen Cosmo…you are so young…you must be very old to have lived this long!" Amy exclaimed, amazed at the queen's perseverance of youthfulness.

"Oh, these old looks? I've kept them because it pays to not stress over silly things. It causes you to tire your facial muscles - kill the attractiveness of a smile."

_Such wisdom, _Amy thought, _I hope to look that pretty in later years_. But she had to concentrate on why she came.

"Queen Cosmo, I came for you to grant me the necessary things to get me to a destination I need to get to. Can you do it in time for me to get there?"

Cosmo thought about it, and then nodded in agreement. "I'll do my best to equip you on your journey. I would need to know where you are going, in order for me to give you the proper things you need…A ball, you say? A masquerade ball? You're in luck, because I know just what to give you now that you mentioned her staff, Cosmo asked Amy to stand back.

Twirling it around 5 times and with one tap to the bed of violets, pumpkin, crickets, and rats, out sprang a violet enameled carriage, shining with glory, and a coachman with dark green attire also elegant. Footmen in light green and pink liveries attend to the door, holding it for Amy. What once were 12 little rats scurrying around were now comely horses, all bridled to the coach, eager for the ride ahead of them.

Amy was stunned at this and repeatedly thanked Cosmo for doing this. Cosmo nodded a 'you're welcome' and stood back to look at Amy. Amy had a clutter of golden and sky blue butterflies around her. Cosmo knew that would be the perfect setting for Amy's costume, so she waved her staff around Amy.

Amy was not aware of what she did – she figured it was something for good luck. She hurriedly went inside the carriage, with the door closing behind her, and the coach went on its way. Amy looked out the window and blew kisses of gratitude at the plant queen. Cosmo bowed down in appreciation, and disappeared into the air.

Now Amy couldn't contain herself while she rode to the only neighboring kingdom there was: the Umbra Kingdom.

_Okay, now I'm ready. Black prince, here I come!_


	10. The Second, Unknown Time

Music played very slowly. Feet step across the floor to the rhythm of the instruments' lore. The aroma of food filled the whole place to make just about anybody hungry. And to top it all off, a teenage prince yawned and shifted his eyes at the clock.

Tonight, everybody was at the ball, dancing their hearts away for the future king and queen. It seemed that it took a bright atmosphere at the time, probably because the windows were finally open. Dukes, duchesses, knights, dames, ladies and lords were having conversations, eating, dancing; all the while practically enjoy the events so far.

All of the guests had a costume of their own, so it's a colorful ocean of animal, bird, fish and character shaped masks.

Shadow, sitting down, had a black costume on with a black mask and a black hat. He was also wearing a gold trimmed jet black cape. Blaze's costume took on an elemental version of fire, her dress now yellow, orange, and red. Her eyes peered through a flame shaped mask to cover part of her face. All in all she was superbly dressed, but it was hard to tell if Shadow was even slightly impressed.

He tried to concentrate his attention on the oracle's interpretation, but Blaze kept dragging him out of his thoughts, urging him to dance with her.

"Oh, come on Shadow! You need to dance with me, to show everybody that we dance very well. Remember - how is anybody going to know that we love each other?"

He refused to dance. Blaze gave up and went to dance with another gentleman on the dance floor. In agitation, Shadow walked to Knuckles, who was in deep conversation with a young woman, and tapped him on the shoulder to make his presence known. Knuckles wore a tiger mask, dressed in stripes of brilliant colors of black and orange. He turned around to see Shadow behind him and listened intently to his woes.

"How pathetic", Shadow said with disgust, looking at Blaze enjoying her with a knight, dancing.

"Yeah, I know. But you have to think about it: dealing with your own future husband not being on his knees begging you to dance can be something you don't want to put up with."

Shadow's eyes looked up in thought

"…On the other hand, you have available dance partners at your disposal since it's your own party as well. That way, when he sees you dancing, your fiancé can get infuriated and jealous and grab you into an escapade of steps and twirling around," Knuckles confided.

"How do you know about this stuff, Knuckles?"

"Oh, it's easy enough. All you have to do is look at the way she coincides her emotions with every single event."

Shadow nodded, not watching Blaze anymore.

King Opaque stood up, motioning the orchestra to stop playing. Everybody got quiet and waited on what the king would say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we all know why we are here. Long ago, we saw young Shadow swaddled in cloths and blankets, and worshipped as the next greatest king in Umbra. As the years go by, we see him take on my attitude",

Around the crowd people groaned,

"My morals",

More groans.

"And my love of justice and war. It just goes to show you that it's always like father, like son. And now, as we see before us, he is betrothed to the one love of his life. Right now he is enjoying himself immensely as he sets his eyes upon her."

Shadow snorted.

"He will become the new king, ruling with the traditional expectations I hope. Shadow, Blaze, come here."

Shadow proceeded to his father, with Blaze beaming right beside him. King Opaque put his hand on the couples' shoulders and raised a glass in the air.

"To the bride and groom!" he shouted out.

"To the bride and groom!" everybody joyfully repeated.

"Yeah, to the bride and me, and to a yet 'good', dangerous life in the future", Shadow muttered, drinking a huge gulp of champagne.

Shadow wandered into the crowd without a care of where he was going, with Blaze right behind him.

"Oh why won't you dance with me? I know you can because I've seen you dance before, so don't try to trick me! Shadow? Shadow, are you listening?"

Shadow, in fact, wasn't listening at all. He directed his eyes on a girl at the garden doorway, a pink hedgehog, standing in seclusion. The moonlight aura gave her a celestial glow to her shape and presence and at this, Shadow was mesmerized by her charms. All of a sudden, he grew that same feeling he had in his dream when he held that pink rose. Could this mysterious girl be who he thinks it is?

The pretty stranger felt the need to turn around and their eyes met. When he walked over to her, in a spring of events, her heart suddenly leapt with his single step_. Is he what I think he is? If he is, I hope he won't recognize me._


	11. Growing Rapture for Each Other

Time seemed to stand still around the pair as Shadow approached the pink stranger. He doesn't know it, but there was something about this girl that has captured his imagination. Her gorgeous, translucent emerald eyes were inviting his fiery, now passionate pools of fire to observe her own reason of why a fair young lady such as herself is all alone…with no one to talk to.

_She seems very interesting…I don't think I've met her before around here… _All he knows for certain is that she certainly is beautiful.

She wore a majestic gown of baby pink, part of the bottom skirt painted with sky blue and golden pigmentation. It had designs embroidered with butterflies and roses, each sequined with one diamond in the middle of it. Her tiara, small but impressive, had a nobility to it, since it was almost butterfly shaped, but also had a tiny amethyst carved rose in the center. The pink girl's mask was in the exact imitation of the monarch butterfly, securing her identity to most of the place. But her hair- her hair had an almost bounciness when she moved because they were curled at the ends of them. All of this angel's ideal qualities made the future prince so attracted to her.

Amy turned around real quick as she saw that he was coming this way. All her life she wanted to find out whom the black hedgehog was, and there he was! Coming right towards her! She kept reminding herself to keep her guard down and never reveal yourself as the one foreigner that the whole kingdom strongly have an aversion for. But she couldn't help but notice that every step he took, her face grew a little warmer every second.

'_Wait a minute-why am I blushing really hard? He's just a stranger!'_

It was an eternity for him to be besides her, so Amy was getting impatient. It came as a surprise to her that a hand had lain on her shoulder, turning the corners of her eyes to see the black prince right beside her. His touch was very gentle and relieving, so Amy didn't realize that she quite enjoyed being touched that way.

"Strange…it's better being out here than to be in that crowded room." Shadow spoke.

_It's okay to talk to him, it's not like he was trying to stalk you or anything_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah…I mean it's such a marvelous night at this time of the year. The stars winking down at us, the moon so luminous in the lost misguided night. Who would want to stay inside when it's more enjoyable to embrace the warm, night wind?"

Even her voice was amazing to Shadow. Every syllable, every pronunciation, every sound sounded so melodious, like a sweet serenade to his ears. It's certainly not like his mother's harsh voice, or Blaze's cheery, nagging sound. Where did this fascinating young saint come from?

"I agree with you; every time people are waiting for me to dance for them, when they know that I really don't care to dance."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

Amy finally turned around for her eyes to engage with his with an incredulous look.

"Dancing, for me, is the greatest sensation that you could ever receive! I dance as a hobby because it's a way to lift my spirit when I feel trapped, or sad - or at least bored!" she quickly added as Shadow's eyebrow lifted. "As I dance more, I get the opportunity to look within myself, you know, to recognize new triggers of what makes me upset. Plus, you get to express yourself. That's the best part."

An emergence of a smile came on her face to show her point. Then, she swayed a bit from side to side, her gown flowing along with the rhythm. As she looked back at the prince, she saw that he was missing one facial expression.

"Hey…why don't you smile?" she asked innocently.

Shadow was snapped out of his trance of staring at the pretty girl when that question was asked. "I…don't know. I guess it gives me a weird feeling and I don't like it."

He immediately shut himself up at that ridiculous statement and frowned.

_Nice explanation idiot, you really insulted her now._

To Shadow's surprise, Amy wasn't taken aback or distraught. Instead, she smiled a reassurance to him.

_My goodness, this kingdom is worse off than I thought, _she thought.

"A smile doesn't hurt to give. You know, it lets people know that they are worth something, that they are something extraordinary in one way, if not in many intelligences.", Amy explained.

_She's so insightful and intelligent, like me. That's something rare even of an Umbrian countrywoman._

Then, in a spontaneous reflex, he grasped her petite hand and led her toward the dance floor. Amy was surprised at this sudden move. Is he trying to get her to dance?

She let go of his hand in confusion, trying to know what is going on_. _

…_Oh no, I hope I haven't made him angry! _

"I apologize for this Your Majesty, but are you-"

But a finger was laid on her lips, ceasing her mouth to stop speaking. Shadow gazed at her with a sly, tempting smile on his face. This was very unlikely of what Prince Shadow would do in his lifetime. "You said dancing was the best thing to express yourself, right?"

Amy predicted what he was about to request next.

"Would you have the pleasure to dance with me?" He bowed and slowly held out his hand for hers, his smile still growing on his face.

At this, Princess Amy had blushed crimson; nonetheless placed her palm in his, and was being lead out into the dance floor.

When the couple strolled out in the middle, all got quiet. Every conversation, every mouth went silent to get a glance at the prince's alluring dance partner. And wait a minute- was he _smiling?_ Every single soul averted their attention on Prince Shadow and the unknown visitor.

Prince Shadow wrapped his right arm around her waist, while his left hand held Amy's right one. Her right arm had place itself automatically around the black hedgehog's shoulder, ready for what his next move is. Shadow ordered the quiet orchestra to play 'Fǖr Elise'. Out of the air, the couple waltzed around the room with a swift pace. Shadow was amazingly the one leading Amy throughout their whole routine.

The onlookers were amazed at how well Shadow can dance the Waltz, and studied the foreigner's graceful movements to date. All in all, they were very entertained and glad that the prince was finally enjoying himself. Blaze was dumbstruck at how is it possible that he could pick another girl to dance with, which was not her. King Opaque and Queen Malice were also astounded at this sudden scene, seeing as to how in the world their son would be smiling about dancing?

Amy spoke no words on how this prince can say that he doesn't dance, and yet he dances with grace and precision. But, it drifted her mind soon enough; it felt as though she was dancing on the clouds. To her, dancing was indeed a wonderful feeling, but this time, with the prince it was a remarkable, lovely feeling. She gazed deep into his red eyes, thinking that he looks very cute when he's certain of himself… An emotion of security and sentiment rushed into her brain, sending messages of heavenly thoughts of him and her…alone together in her head.

As he stared deep in her green beryl optics, it was obvious that now he'll never resist letting her out of his sight, for fear she might leave his thoughts and dreams. They continued waltzing, enjoying each other's company _**very**_ much.

Now the audience was inquiring on the pink stranger who probably caught the young prince's heart. Is she a princess from a faraway land? Where did she get that dress? Did she know Shadow for a long time? But one thing's for certain: for tonight, they were the most attractive couple ever seen. It's like watching a dove and a crow, a beauty and the beast, a rose with black thorns.

_She was right; dancing is an extraordinary feeling._ Shadow slowed down to a steady pace.

_My goodness; he looks so handsome up close. I wonder if he's curious to know about me. I hope so…_ Shadow held Amy a little closer.

Later, others followed their example and started dancing also. The couple stopped and headed, hand in hand, to the garden.

They promenaded for a while, taking a glance at each other and when their eyes met, they quickly turned away blushing. Soon they came upon a large fountain, its waters sparkling with the midnight's everlasting and narcissistic reflection. Shadow took Amy's hand and gently sat her down at the side, then took his seat right beside her.

"I know it's not a pretty garden…its only because the ground's dead and never grows flowers here." Shadow said sullenly.

Amy gave him an empathetic smile. "It's okay. All you need to grow flowers is TLC. It works every time."

Shadow's heart warmed at what she said, and turned to face her with a solemn, yet gentle face.

"If I did have flowers…I would pick the perfect one that matches your personality"

"Which is?"

"Sweetness and light, of course. Because that's grace, intelligence, and beauty combined. That's what you are."

He bended on one knee in front of Amy and kissed her hand in lovingly courtesy. All this was making Amy blush in deep, deep red. The politeness, his deep, mature, sensual voice, his modesty, his striking features - all of this is too much to contain for her.

Shadow got up and sat with her again. This time, Amy laid her head down on his shoulder. Shadow happily returned the favor by nuzzling gently in her silky hair.

"_I'm glad they didn't close off the garden and that I met this amazing lady because…."_

"_I'm glad that I sneaked out of the palace tonight and met this good-looking, headstrong, mysterious man. I never want to leave because…."_

"_I think I'm in love."_

Amy got up to motion Shadow that it's time to go back inside, until her clumsiness had her trip over a log, making her lose her step. Shadow caught her just in time, with both of them in each other's arms. The atmosphere span out of control; the music was silenced in the background, stars falling everywhere from the sky. Their noses almost touched each other in precision. A free will was bursting out them now, his velvet like breath touching hers. Closer and closer they got until their eyes were shut down in pleasure and their lips were to meet for the first time….

Until, Amy noticed guards coming towards them. _Oh no, the king and queen must want to see me!_

At the same time, her tiara was starting to disappear…Cosmo's power was failing…that means soon her mask will be gone.

"Oh Your Highness-I'm sorry, but I got to go!" She let go of his embrace, only being held back by her right hand clutched in Shadow's. He looked concerned and worried, hoping that she wasn't going to leave now. Not tonight!

"What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry…I have to leave…and probably never come back." Amy's eyes grew small and looked as though on the verge of tears. She doesn't want to leave him all alone, and almost resorted to stay, but her dress was shortening to almost reveal her ankles. She had to leave.

"Wait-I haven't even got your name!" Shadow said.

But it was too late. Amy's hand slipped through his and her flower ring was all that was left. With Amy rushing into the palace, Shadow pursued after her, through the crowd, his parents' perplexed faces, his fiancée's enraged expression, to reach his lovely rose.

Amy got out just in time before her naked form was revealed because her dress shrank rapidly now. Her carriage was gone, the horses scattered as mice now, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could until she got to the forest. From there, the half nude pink hedgehog ran to her home, her kingdom.

Back in the castle, Shadow looked out sorrowfully at the woods, looking for his briar rose. He looked down in his palm and saw the ring. Determination and desperation crept into his conscious. He knew just what to do to find her and how. Shadow closed his ring held hand into a fist, closed his eyes, and frowned into confidence. He's going to find the beautiful girl whose finger fit this ring!


	12. Jeweled Crazed Quarrels

Knuckles worked hard in his training room, practicing his martial arts daily to warm up. First, he had to find his center, the one location where all his energy was the most concentrated. By that, he meant standing in deathlike silence with his right leg up, and his left leg holding all his weight. With that, he closed his eyes and used his mind to transfer his innermost virility to his heart and knuckles…

Preparing to maintain your guard is an unusual experience. Your state of mind, your train of thought, everything is set to a pause. Suddenly, a thought of calmness and tranquility helped the karma rejuvenate that burst of vigor used usually in 24 hours. That karma, called exhilaration essence, is very valuable whenever self-defense is needed, especially when you battle someone in a duel. The exhilaration essence and Knuckles' energy combined make up the forceful blows he delivers that mirrors Zeus' terrifying electric spears.

Nothing could interrupt the echidna from his ritual needs, because all awareness of surroundings was not relevant.

_Creak!_

On the other hand, even though his mind frame was hypnotized into a mental therapy, his senses were truly susceptible to even the petty of sounds…

_Creak!_

"Who's there?"

Knuckles quickly turned around, eyes dilated and highly cognizant of his well- being. Figured.

Nobody hid in his room, so he figured that there could be one other room to look in: the Umbrian Gem Room.

Knuckles quietly crept to the room, slowly as to not sneak up on the intruder. He could see a large shadow approaching the Gem, with a sack behind it and removing the brick ingress with a scalpel and hammer. It clicked to him who that adumbration must be.

'_Finally, you came to try to claim your prize, Eggman. You're as good as mine now!', _Knuckles exclaimed triumphantly.

As if on cue, charging Knuckles ran towards the supposed Eggman shadow, tumbling headstrong into the person just about to claim the Gem as theirs.

It was a good struggle; a good punch here, a smart kick there. The gem was dropped from the thief's hands and rolled to the floor. Both of them hurriedly reached their hands on the emerald, one hand opposite from each other, clutching the sacred jewel. Knuckles gripped the emerald harder, hoping to grasp it from the wrong hands. He successfully had it in his possession, proud that he conquered the fight. Knuckles stared at the emerald with haughty eyes and pat himself on the back.

Unfortunately, that gullible, hardheaded idiot was pasted by a large stone statue in the face, knocking him out. It wasn't long before waking up that he caught the thief's leg and tripped him over, in the process the emerald escaping the wrong hands again. They wrestled each other quite a while, until Knuckles finally got on top of the opponent. With a signature swing, he was about to smart one unlucky cheek, until he took a closer look at the man…

Wait, it's a woman…

"Oh, is that how you treat a lady? I should've known it would be of your nature to do a thing like this!"

In a flash movement, the woman flipped backwards from under the red protector's enclosure, intentionally hitting poor Knuckles' chin in the painful process. His eyes watered from that excruciating moment, hesitating to look up until later. Before him, a voluptuous white bat glares at him with a seducing smirk. Knuckles grew an expression of annoyance at the sight of her.

"It's you! What are you doing here, Rouge?"

Rouge walked up closer to him, a menacing glint in her eyes.

"Oh, you know…the usual routine of things. Which is snatching the jewel of my dreams, kicking your moronic butt, altogether the old fashioned order of things when I'm off duty?"

"But", Rouge added, "I must daresay that you looked absolutely adorable from underneath." She winked at him. Knuckles, although red around the ears, coughed.

"I know what you're trying to do bat girl, and it's not going to work this time," Knuckles argued.

"And why not? You might as well give it to me to stop all these pillow fights that we keep having every time we meet." Rouge impatiently placed her hands on her hips. Knuckles stormed up to her snow white face, noses almost touching other. His eyes shot threatening icicles at hers, hopefully to chase her out of here with just one glare.

"That Emerald is solely depended on by the whole kingdom, and if it leaves its place, then the country, the family, the entire order of things will fall apart into a fit of chaos and destruction. I thought that was explained to you through your thick and fake head. Plus, it's my job to fend off anybody who tries to take it away, especially psychotic, jewel obsessed bats like you!"

"Oh, cool your karma! I wasn't going to steal your precious stone anyway - not this time. I just wanted to see what you're doing on your time off." She gave off a mischievous smile directed towards the mad Knuckles.

Knuckles, for somehow reason, blushed at this declaration. He never knew that she would… never mind.

During this moment, Prince Shadow suddenly waltzed in.

"Knuckles, I want you to do me a favor. Can you-"

Shadow noticed Rouge, who waved at him in acknowledgement. An idea popped in his head.

"Hey Prince Shadow - long time no see. How's that bothersome fiancée treating you- OH, SHADOW!"

Rouge was bewildered to see that Shadow, without hesitation, slipped on an incandescent golden ring on her finger. It was a splendid thing indeed, with a sunflower sculptured garnet with multicolored emeralds as petals. Rouge didn't know whether to slap him silly or to thank him in gratitude, giddy and jumpy in surprise.

"OH SHADOW! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD GIVE THIS TO ME! EVEN THOUGH IT SLIPS OFF A LITTLE, I'M SURE THAT I WOULD FIX IT TO-"

"It doesn't fit! Why did I bother to fit it on you anyway?" Shadow complained.

Shadow snatched the ring from her finger, and stormed away in a fit, leaving outraged Rouge behind.

"What was that for? I don't care if it doesn't fit me! I liked it anyway…" Rouge said wistfully, missing its glorious shine.

Knuckles laughed at this sudden turn of events, laughing at how she doesn't know what was really going on.

"Rouge, it's a long story…" And he told her the legend of Shadow's mysterious suitor.


	13. Relieved Mirth

"You were about to kiss him! Then what happened next, Amy?"

In the Floran meadows, Amy and Cream reclined on the warm, dewdrop pasture that grew in abundance of white dahlias in every which way. The sky had a certain melody to its lore, one in that it cast its spell on the young princess. Whatever caused it, the princess had an urge to venture to the outside world. Mockingbirds tease each other in the air, playing a harmless game of tag without a care in the world. Sunlight gleamed throughout the entire kingdom, shedding a radiance that grew. It was just a beautiful day for Princess Amy Rose, but with an explainable cause.

"Well", Amy replied dreamily "just as we were about to lip lock, the guards were coming toward us, looking very suspicious. I came to the thought that his parents wanted to see me, so I panicked, thinking that I maybe blew my cover. And to top it all off, the magic was failing around my costume. To this extent, I had to get out of there.

"So I did. I was a bit sad that I had to leave because I was having so much fun, dancing and talking the night away. Oh Cream, you should've seen him. He was so handsome and mysterious, also he's surprisingly…" Amy blushed as she said this. "…gallant.

"But mostly, I was distraught to see Prince Shadow's face. Even though that magic was gone that night, I'm certain there is still magic around us." Amy finished with a delightful glow emerging in her cheeks.

Cream stared at Amy, wide eyed. They were busy making dahlia wreaths for each other, all the while listening to Amy's enchanting escapade. Cream finished hers, afterwards placing them on Amy's head.

'_She looks so lovely with flowers on her head,_ Cream fondly thought. _She looks as though she could be the next Eve.' _

"Are you going to see him again?" the little girl asked.

It didn't occur to the pink hedgehog that this was a good question to have been asked. When _is_ she going to see him again?

"I…don't know. Maybe…I might not see him again for another eight years…" Amy mournfully replied.

Cream was saddened to see her dear friend so downcast at this realization. Then, she heard her name called for dinner and she bid Amy good bye. The princess returned the favor by kissing her on the forehead, and looked down at the limp dahlia in her hand.

The little rabbit was both curious and astounded at how Amy reacted in certain ways. For one thing, she acted happy and carefree. Last night's events got her singing songs and had her wander into unknown spaces in her world. More curious than that, she had a sparkle in her eyes every time she smiled. Now, as in a switch of emotions, she looked depressed, despaired of the fact that she may never get to see her newfound love ever again. Cream hated to see her in one of her moods, especially like this. When she looked back, the sorrowful princess disappeared without a trace.

Amy never let the idea ponder into her head. Her worried expression tells all of what she worried her. As she walks into her room, she took a long stare around it. It just looked so gray all of a sudden. Then, her gloom turned worse, and she jumped into the bed with her face against the pillow. Morbid feelings took over her conscious, accompanied with wet eyes.

'_I didn't even think about that! How could I have been so foolish to ignore it? It had taken 8 years before I met that ravishing man. It was a splendid evening I had, and I never wanted the memory of it to go away. Forgetting the memory of him… and his captivating eyes. I'll never forget those unique, adorable red eyes as long as I live on this planet. _

_They felt as though they were exploring deep within me, as though they knew me by first hand and hungered and thirsted for more of me. Oh if I'd stayed longer, we would've been inseparable just like that. It's like…I've found the one half that would totally complete me. Now, I have this strange longing to make him experience the good things in life…the experiences that I've had.'_

Amy lifted her head up to the ceiling from her pillow, with her eyes closed. She laid still. Waited, craved for that gentle and attentive touch the black prince gave her. She knew that, if she felt that touch again, he would make sure that everything would be alright, that nothing could make a turn for the worse for a beautiful day like this. Afterwards, Shadow would bring her closer like last night, and hold her in a protective and loving embrace, tenderly stroking her hair…

But, it wasn't there. Amy opened her eyes to a knock on the door.

"My rose, are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Ummm…yes, Father."

"Can I come in sweetheart?"

In came King Aster, his face full of concern for his baby daughter. Only one look at Amy's almost joyless glance gave him a hint that something's amiss.

"Baby, you want to talk about it?" he asked. He took a seat beside her on the bed, arm wrapped around her shoulder. Amy looked up at her father. It'd be insane to tell him what happened, so she decided to put it to a discreet question.

"Father, say you go to a ball. You suddenly meet a person that catches your whole aspect of things. In other terms, you fall in love with that person. But, when you were just enjoying yourself, you had to leave quickly, disappointing your own suitor in the process."

Aster nodded.

"So, what do you do to see that person again?" Amy's heart sat at the edge of eagerness for an answer from him.

"Well, what you can do is try to see that person again, no matter the consequences. Sometimes, love can be more overpowering than the rules and laws, so it motivates more people to do things that they never thought they could do. Most of the time, baby rose, it's worth it." Aster smiled at his daughter.

"Okay Father, but what if they lost interest in you already?"

"Who would lose interest in an amazing,sweet, and beautiful person that quickly? Anyone with sense enough knows that he's one lucky guy to have a precious being from heaven to love…to care for. That's devotion for you."

Blushing because she knew who that amazing girl her father was talking about, she gladly received that kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, a burst of confidence surged inside her. She realized that of course she could go looking for him…in secrecy, in that matter. Beaming, she kissed her father on his cheek and ran out of the door and out of the palace walls, excited to see her darling admirer again.

King Aster chuckled to himself, glad that he could help his blossoming flower in any way. "My little Amy Rose, in love."

Amy wandered into the forest and thought again of optimistic thoughts. She looked everywhere and in every location for Prince Shadow. It wasn't until later that she found him, practicing his archery skills. In the shadows, she hid behind a tree, watching him in an attentive mood. She sighed at his stance as he readied his bow, pulled it back, and let it go. Her heart palpitated faster every time he grew a look of determination and focus, then satisfied pleasure with every perfect shot. _I wish there was some way that he could look like that when I'm entertaining him,_ she thought in as she kept watch.

Shadow was busy with his daily activities, still thinking about the pink stranger. He kept the ring in his possession, hoping to return to its rightful owner.

Now he knows that the pink blur in his dreams, the pink rose, symbolized the pink hedgehog last night. He's almost certain of it. Also, that ring in his dreams is exactly the ring he has now. Could it be that she is tied to his future as king…?

Something most familiar happened. Shadow's nostrils caught that scent…a jasmine perfume in the air. It's that same smell the lovely pink girl had! He grew a suspicious look in his eyes, looking around the area. There were nothing but trees and shrubs in the midst. Then it was as though he was instructed to turn around, and turned to the direct spot Amy was hiding in.

Amy's eyes flashed with horror. Her heart drummed faster in unmistakable fear and shame. She was found out!

She heard Shadow's demanding, threatening voice echo, "Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" He walked over, and Amy had the urge to run off, in fear that discovering who she was would get her killed on the spot. Taken the opportunity, she ran to the opposite direction; however, something held her back like deadweight. Like lightning, Shadow caught up to the future queen just in time before she escaped, and grabbed her arm in force.

He turned her around, eyes flaring with rage glared into pleading pools of green, and then softened at her appearance. Shadow saw that he must've frightened her badly. Not that he would've cared, but something about her made him think twice before turning her in as a trespasser. She was, as he recognized, a pink hedgehog, with the same features, the same shape, and probably the same voice…

"Madam, may I see your hand for one moment?"

Hesitantly at first, Amy held out her shaking hand to him. It never crossed in his mind not do his new hobby, so he took out his prized possession, shining in the sun. Amy was surprised that he still had it with him; he must've missed her badly. He slid the sunflower ring on her delicate finger, and waited to see if it would slip.

Graciously, it stayed like it was a part of her. It was the simple final piece to an incomplete puzzle. The happiness Shadow must've felt at this… He finally found the missing love of his incomplete life. He looked up at her crown and then to her golden locket.

Now, he had a peculiar power: he could see through all kinds of metal. He looked inside the locket to see inside inscribed:

_To my lovely baby daughter;_

_Princess Amy Rose_

_Future Queen to the Flora Kingdom_

Shadow's heart skipped a few beats. It's his parents' rivals' royal daughter!

He looked into Amy's hopeful eyes and grew a smile of adoration. They stared at each other in elated recognition.

"Hello, Princess Amy Rose."

"Hello, Prince Shadow the Hedgehog."

**Just because they met, doesn't mean that it's over. There's more to come on a Romeo and Juliet basis ) !**


	14. Danger Mixed with Exploration

The dark prince's world collided with the briar rose princess's in a spiraling instant the moment they introduced themselves. They looked fixedly at each other for quite some time, sparing the beauty of the moment that would eventually transform into a rich and monumental memory for generations to be told. That same magic from the masked ball boomeranged back, this time in a strong passion around the couple.

As in a gay game of ring around the rosy, an obsidian butterfly circled fondly in front of a rosy butterfly. They floated gracefully on their resting place; the black one at the side of Amy's head like a rare barrette, the pink one finally standing serenely at the tip of Shadow's nose. Amy laughed at this, seeing that the prince had a pretty insect on his nose. Shadow crossed his eyes to the middle and a slight twinge of annoyance and dislike appeared on his facial expression.

_I hate these things, they shouldn't even be allowed to live,_ he harshly thought in his dangerous pessimism. A hand was raised to get rid of the so-called pest until-

"No! Don't get rid of it!" a frantic, squeaky voice called out.

He ceased to look into his new girlfriend eyes and saw at first a terrified glare, and then gradually grew into a careful scrutiny.

"I like it on your nose. It looks cute and it makes you seem harmless to nature itself," She continued.

Shadow, surprised at what she said to him, thought about it for a moment. He never, ever had been complimented on his own well-being before. Besides boasted about on ridiculous deeds he actually did, his parents would fall dead before saying such things about him, especially on…cute things. Finally, someone can see him on a caring side rather than on the regular ruthless side the boring and brainwashed kingdom gets a full blown dose of every single day…

His hand that solely connected to the command of the arm lowered to his waist level, a calm face emerging with soft but serious containment. Amy smiled in relief and stronger love for him. Shadow returned the favor with a little smile and left the pink butterfly alone. Suddenly, the insect duo descended into the heavens and continued exploring each other in a curious mood.

After watching them leave for a while, Amy turned to see Shadow. His arm extended out to her direction - pleading, lonely for accompaniment for her own. She gladly entwined hers into his, and the pink hedgehog was escorted to the spot where he was practicing his skill of archery. Indeed, a warm rush of a breeze surrounded the barren forest, making it seem beautiful in a presence of a heavenly being in his eyes.

Amy took her seat on a nearby log, while Shadow prepared himself to carry on his duties.

"You like to shoot arrows every time Shadow?" she asked.

He glanced up to her optical level, pausing to answer her question.

"I like to discipline myself at most. This helps me maintain my concentration and awareness whenever I'm in hazardous situations. Why do you ask anyway?" Shadow responded informatively. Trust this author; he was curious as to how she would ask.

Amy simply giggled and answered with a flattering and good comment: "Because the way you shoot it, as though you aim at a particular object to desire to catch with all your will power, even though it seems that the arrow have powers of its own by your commanding attitude…it reminds me of Aphrodite's only son, Eros, or as we all recognize him more by, Cupid."

His mind had gone blank. His heart thumps a bit more, every beat skipping with excitement; his face had gone so intensely warm…

"Well" he replied in a velvet tone, smiling very seductively "maybe that willpower directed the wishes of my lonely heart to a lovely girl, which is standing right before my eyes." He smiled to himself, knowing he got her going red at this time.

Minutes, hours go by and Shadow was finished with his tasks, taking his seat on the grass besides the log Amy sat on.

Dreamily, she stared at the lying bow and arrows, wondering if she could master the lethal art of precision. Rising up slowly, Amy proceeded to the location of the abandoned objects, held them up to her level and steadied herself. You can imagine the exhilarating feeling of being in control of an inanimate object that would only attack at your request. It felt so good to Amy.

With a couple shots in the air, most of them random and misdirected, she struggled to perfect the right way of archery, not realizing that she is endangering every living thing in the vicinity.

One of the almost unfortunate victims was a napping Shadow, suddenly woken to an arrow stuck directly above his head. He looked around to find the source of the stray arrow, until he sees poor Amy trying to accomplish the instincts he proudly owned. Something tells him to hurry up and stop her before he gets killed by a rain of blades or, worse on his own behalf, gets herself killed.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Amy, stop it! You almost killed me, you know!" he exclaimed.

The possessed little thing, as though in command, stopped her barricade of danger and turned to her beau. A look of annoyance was the welcome emotion of the day.

"I just can't do it right! This is so frustrating that I want to break this thing in half and throw it to the fire!" Amy was panting from her venting, relieved that she could let it out. Shadow just looked at her, but stunned. _Well, well, beauty, intelligence, and attitude. How cute._

He chuckled heartily, and walked over to the upset monarch. Reassurance started to creep up on Amy from him as he came closer.

"It's okay. I just didn't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

Amy still looked confused.

"Look, if you want me to show you how to do it correctly, I'll make sure you would think it's so easy, you would never shoot the wrong way."

In a surprising move, Shadow came up behind close to Amy; her body turned submissive, letting him have automatic control of her arm clutching an arrow.

"Now, choose your target of choice." Shadow said.

Amy diverted her sights to a tree she so desperately wanted to hit perfectly.

"Okay, now set your mind into complete focus. Everything but the target is irrelevant, leaving every living thing as a blur."

Relaxed, Amy focused on not just the target, but the irresistibly fleeting thought of this prince so close to her. His body smoothly stroked a bit on hers, his face oh so near her cheek, moving with every position he directed. She never felt so safe in her whole life.

"Are you relaxed, Amy?"

"Yeah, I am," Amy solemnly replied.

'_Good, because I certainly am. You feel so soft…'_

"Good, now raise your arm a bit…" He raised Amy's arm, bringing them a bit closer.

"Ready…" Amy and Shadow's faces got a little too close, his lips near her ear.

"Aim…" It looked as though they were clinging close as though in dear life.

"And fire!" Shadow commanded.

Amy let it go and it went into a good distance than her useless efforts. The arrow bull's eyed into the target, accurately piercing the tree's once scar-free chastity.

"Thank you, Shadow." Amy said gratefully, with a poisonously sweet tone.

Shadow nodded to her response, and then he went to a nearby spot to sharpen his arrows.

It wasn't after a very long while he left her that he heard a horrified, high pitched scream…

In a rapid sweep of moments, a terrible beast, a hybrid of an eagle and a panther, leapt from the bushes out of the blue, at first glaring menacingly at the scared Amy, then lets out a deafening roar, threatening to annihilate the monarch if she moved.

Frozen on the spot, Amy didn't know if she has to run for her life, or let this thing have her for lunch. She backed away, the creature coming closer at the same time. This has never happened to her before; now she regretted ever leaving the palace in the first place. She waited for her demise when the beast jumped in the air towards her…

In a rush of events, she was no longer in front of the monster, but was facing Shadow instead.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked with concern. Amy nodded a dazed yes. "Shadow, what is that thing?"

"I don't know, but it seems to want you. Badly. I have to get you to safety because it's temporarily-"

Then, the monster sprang right behind him, bellowing. Shadow growled and glared at it.

"…Tranquilized."

The princess saw that Shadow got in front of her, readying a fighting stance in front of it. The monstrosity lashed out at them threateningly, knocking both of them over. Suddenly, Amy found herself being carried bridal style by Shadow, who started to run a little fast.

"Shadow, where are we going?" Amy worriedly inquired, looking back at the infuriated beast speeding towards them.

"I'm not sure, Amy" Shadow responded, "but I'm going to tell you this: you're going have to hold tight for this, because I might go a little fast for you now…"

Amy prepared for the upcoming speed he was going to exceed, but she never knew that she's in for the ride of her life!


	15. Birth of a Pink Rose with Black Thorns

Despite the unavoidable sight of skeleton trees everywhere, just waiting for Shadow to accidentally collide into their blockade, the prince seemed to know when and how to go around and duck under anything that comes up in his way. With Princess Amy as his cargo, he bounded through the entanglement of bushes, thistles, thorns, trees, and other dangerous traps, all the while deprived of any scratch or scars. In this, Shadow had to resist looking back at the charging monster pursuing the duo, eyes darted towards them with 'annihilate' written in its pupils.

Amy's attention wasn't focused on the monster; it was his speed. Somehow, he acquired certain acceleration beyond the law of physics and her imagination. Moreover, he never even once ran into anything, nor he never slowed down. She was so scared at how fast Shadow was going, crevices coming up, branches to duck from, clinging her arms tightly around his neck, this was too much to bear. _He runs as fast as Sir Sonic!_

The abomination of a creature performed an unexpected trick: he disappeared into thin air. Amy looked back just in time to see the monster vanish. Scared that it might be invisible, she yelled, "Wait a minute, stop! The beast, it's gone!"

Shadow came to an abrupt stop at her discovery, glancing back also. An eyebrow raised in confusion and doubt. _Where did it go? Surely it didn't-_

Suddenly, the ebony hedgehog grabbed Amy's hand and led her hastily around a nearby boulder.

"Amy, you stay here. I have a feeling that damned thing can teleport itself and it's around here…"

He crept around the corner slowly, in case the creature was planning a sneak attack, until a petite hand grabbed his. Shadow turned around.

"Shadow, be careful out there." Amy spoke distressed, bothered at the idea of his badly slaughtered body lying in pieces in the aftermath of the monster's sharp teeth in her nightmarish daydream.

Shadow nodded and held her hand up to his cheek and rubbed against it in assurance. He then went forward to the open, in the eerie silence surrounding the atmosphere. So far nothing's ever jumped out or emerged…

"Look behind you!" Amy yelled out.

Sure enough, the monster appeared right behind the prince and clawed him into the ground. Amy held her breath, hoping that he would regain his senses to fight back. Shadow got up, but with a frightening presence in his physical and mental being. His eyes had gone bloodthirsty red, his scowl growing deeper with every step, hatred coursing through his veins. He smirked in the only lethal warning glance he could give it.

"So," he growled deeply, "you've come out to play."

The monster responded in a battle cry of its own, ready to kill the black hedgehog for enraging it more. It ran fast to him, but Shadow got out of the way just in time, making it run into a tree trunk. This, obviously, made it madder, the monster manically turning around to the teasing Shadow, who grimly smiles in satisfaction. He loves to intoxicate himself of other creatures' anger and vengeance.

The opponents charged at each other only that Shadow had a blade in hand and slits the monster's right wing into a voluminous gash, the veins painfully crying tears of blood in every direction at every beat of the heart. The monster screeched out in reaction to this, but continued to commit potent attacks towards the prince.

Amy knew he can't keep this up at any rate, so she gathered some large rocks, climbed up a nearby tree, and waited…waited…waited until the monster finally got Shadow under his watch, the prince unable to get up with the monster right on top of him. The panther-eagle scratched and beaten the helpless hedgehog to unconsciousness. It thought it succeeded into killing Shadow, so it proceeded to start to devour the milled prince until-

Thunk! Thunk!

The dumbfounded monstrosity looked up to see the pink girl in a tree throwing rocks of all sizes at its head.

"Take that, you ugly thing! Don't you dare hurt him, you monster!" Amy's once innocent eyes flared with dark green venom. Every effort was done purely out of abhorrence for the thing.

Fearlessly, the abomination sprang off from the ground towards the attacking princess, only to be paralyzed by a shock of electricity in its shoulder. It fell to the ground hard and it looked up to see a very fierce and infuriated hedgehog in front of it. Shadow, with his muscular strength growing stronger, roughly picked up the startled thing by its collarbone close to his fac. His eyes glowed with menacing fire and hate.

"Don't – you – -_**dare**_- go- near- her!"

His fur grew very dark scarlet in every direction. The beast stared at Amy, petrified at what Shadow was going to do. It was the last sight the monster would ever take.

"_Chaos Blast_!"

A strange red, radioactive like energy spread out in a mile of a radius, eliminating everything in sight. Good thing Amy went far away because she could see that the creature was lifeless. She walked back, still startled at what just happened, and saw Shadow slightly hurt. She ran toward him.

"Shadow, you're hurt!" Amy cried.

"It's nothing; I can heal well so it won't be too long." Shadow said casually.

Shadow saw Amy with her head down and held her chin up to his eye level. "You're a little fearless thing when it comes to fighting, aren't you?" He smirked to show his point. Amy blushed at this and kind of nodded. "Well, when it comes to anything I care about, it doesn't matter if I get hurt in the process to save them." The prince chuckled at this.

"What's so funny? I'm serious!" Amy retorted.

"I know it's not funny; it's just…"

He was stopped by a finger on his lips. Amy came surprisingly close to his face. A thankful, luxurious smile crept on her face.

"Thank you Shadow…for saving my life. Now I know that you are the right one for me. Confidence…everything I dreamed of in a guy. It's just that…I've never felt this way before…"

The temptation was too much for the both of them. Before having the second thought, Shadow replied back: "I only do it for the ones I care about."

The monarchs drew closer and closer to each other, finally anticipating the moment that sealed their secret newfound relationship….

Meanwhile, the impatient wizard was waiting for his monster to bring the princess in tow. What is taking that stupid thing so long? He sent that thing after her hours ago; it should've been here even minutes ago.

Eggman summoned to his crystal ball to search for the beast, only to see it mangled and beaten on the ground.

"What! How can this be?" He angrily bellowed out.

The crystal ball's mirror image answered his question: It displayed the appearance of Princess Amy and Prince Shadow locked in an embrace, engaged in an affectionate and deep kiss.

"Damn it! It's happened already! Now how am I going to kidnap her with **him** in the way now?" he angrily pouted.

**I'm sorry I had to rush through it! If it doesn't look too good I apologize for it because I had to do something. Anyway, hope you liked it :)**


	16. Liasions Sealed By Blood

After a few moments of an enchanted peck on the lips, they stared at each other in silence. What seemed like only a couple of minutes was disguised by the tangibility of the first blush of the morning arising from its 12 hour captive in the dark twilight. Not even the grotesque scenic mood in the Umbra kingdom's lifeless forest could ruin their special moment.

_And she won't leave me,_ Shadow thought, _not this time_.

Amy couldn't help but giggle at the thought of being so secretive when it happened, like whatever occurred that made every second seem like a Shangri-la fantasy was reserved for them both. The atmosphere took on a new change; an unknown presence lingered around them, as though an invisible angelic being watched over them. She laughed until she had glanced upon Shadow's earnest glare.

His ears made a twitching movement and one of them moved towards the east. Simultaneously, his eyes darted towards the same direction…creeping up his spine was the likely thing he expected would happen….

Shadow grabbed Amy around a large tree trunk and hid themselves from the approaching strangers.

"Shadow, what's wrong-" but was cut off immediately by Shadow's palm. Amy realized that someone was coming…footsteps approached and harsh voices filled the air. She knew it was his kingdom's guards, checking out where that scary creature's roar came from in their dwelling. If they find her here, she dreaded the consequences. The pink princess had the familiar urge to escape…

"Amy! You have got to leave now! Damn, they must've heard that thing screaming when I cut it. They can't know you're here, they mustn't!"

"But Shadow…will I see you again?"

"Soon, I hope. But, whatever you do, this relationship must not be known to anyone. And I mean **anyone**, especially your parents, who'll probably set a witch hunt on me if they find out. No matter what, even if you were tortured to confess, never give out our likings for each other, understand?"

Amy nodded in comprehension, knowing that the same is directed unto Shadow. Then, an idea shone upon her.

She broke off a nearby sharp thorn from the ground, and lacerated a small incision on her wrist. She yelped a small squeak, but this was more important than her physical pain. She needed to know that they will never be separated if they do pass on…. Rich, magenta blood seeped out the corrupted entrance, dripping to the black ground in raindrop shapes.

The amazed black hedgehog never knew she would take their departure this hard…or so he thought….He caught on what she calculated in her mind, just by the spark in her eyes. At an end, Shadow took out his bloodshed dagger and slashed a similar cut on the same place as hers, dark scarlet vital juices spilling in a rapid, but neat manner.

As though by procedure, the wounding couple's palms met, and their blood collided into each other, the openings now letting one's blood mix into the other. As that happened, Amy felt an energy rush throughout her veins and spreading throughout her body…an emotion of neutrality, as though her body was partly the innocent, easy target vessel of Lilith.

Shadow, on the other hand, felt like he can make the sun can shine in all parts of the world. Calm, joyful surges flowed throughout him; the instant awareness to do well and instill ethical deeds consumed a tiny part of his body. He feels like he was possessed by an angel.

They quickly broke apart, knowing that if they won't hurry, they will be discovered. Amy kissed Shadow, and ran towards the direction her home kingdom. Shadow stared back at her running figure and admired her graceful motions….

"Your highness! There you are! Have you heard that noise too? Did you find out what it was?" One of his knights spoke abruptly, interrupting Shadow's train of thought.

Shadow, regaining his usual facial composure, faced his fellow men and stared down at the dead creature in front of him.

"What do you think?" he said, smirking slyly.

"Not only that, sir. We heard a scream also, a female scream echoing everywhere. Was a woman present here?"

Shadow, knowing his smart tactic excuses can fool even his brainiest of men, mainly because they believe that what the prince says is law, came up with a simple one.

"Oh, that noise? That wasn't a woman; it was this beast screaming for its life when I ignited my Chaos Blast on it. How ridiculous…a woman here…" Shadow uttered, at the same time crossing his fingers behind his back.

By the time Amy came back, she saw that Penelope was blocking her bedroom doorway, leaning slightly with her back and shoulder in a telltale mood.

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean, dearest sister?" Amy said in her sweetest voice possible. She didn't feel like talking to her, not today. Had she inherited magic, she could just make her evaporate into the air, disappear, turned into a frog, something!

Her sister developed a stern look in her aquamarine eyes.

"You know what I mean. You ran towards the forest in a big hurry, it seemed like. I know, or at least assume, you were dying to meet somebody." Her face glared closer into Amy's worried gaze. Had she known?

"I…don't know what you're talking about, Penelope."

"Don't lie! I heard you and Daddy talking in there. When he came out after you, he told me that you were infatuated with someone. Is it someone we know?"

Silence.

"Or…is it someone that we know, but we can't know about him?"

Amy's heart pumped blood faster than normal, suspecting the feeling that she knows. Of all people, her sister had probably known! The urge to conjure a spell from Tikal's potions to erase all seen images in Penelope's memory, images that were not meant to be seen in the naked eye, geared her mind like crazy. The young princess never felt so violated, so revealed, so obscured like some circus freak, until…

"I never knew that you, of all people, would be going out with Sir Sonic! I knew you weren't a lost cause after all. Amy, you have outdone yourself indeed. Let me know if a wedding date comes up suddenly", Penelope squeaked teasingly.

She walked off haughtily, leaving a dumbfounded Amy in the presence.

Amy ran into her room, almost laughing not in amusement of her sister's assumptions, but that she almost let her guard down, nervous that she was found out. Now that she had a secret of her love life in the Flora kingdom, she had the feeling of security that it was safe. Amy smiled to herself and walked towards the door to go to the gardens when she sees a confused, yet warning and resentful hedgehog in front of her.


	17. A Threatened Friendship

Right in front of the pink lady was the one hedgehog who she'd come to believe in and trust, the one who she went through the happiest of days and the joys of their short lived yet never forgotten childhood. The one comrade who, with a harmless platonic friendship always growing between them, shared their first kiss of chastity-well, they were just so little, it seemed like yesterday.

The one little page who dreamed of being a part of the Flora Jade Knights - and it came true. The only person who was with her, through the young comforts of Lady Spring, the exhilarating ride of Sultana Summer, the welcoming breezes of Dame Autumn, and the harsh, malevolent cold of Baroness Winter. This person, heaving with upset sighs and staring with treacherous repudiation stabbing her poor heart, was Sir Sonic the Hedgehog.

An unnerving silence was penetrating the atmosphere; Amy's wrist wound pained her terribly beyond grace. The only thing numbing that pain was Sonic's hostile emerald eyes, his pitch black pupils reading 'traitor' - which was a more excruciating feeling to her heart than a simple wound that can heal in a matter of days on the flesh. _A Benedict Arnold he thinks of me, huh? He doesn't understand how I feel about Shadow- he'll never understand!_

"Sonic", Amy uttered meekly, afraid of how he'll respond after her say, "how-how much…did you see…back in the woods? You didn't see everything…did you?"

The azure hedgehog, wide eyed yet still scowling, looked down at the floor slowly. Already having chosen his fateful response, he closed his eyes and said softly yet roughly, "Yes."

"But…why? Why would you…" he continued.

"Sonic, before you say anything else-"

"No, I have a LOT to say, Amy Rose! What is it; do you think this is a game? We're talking about a tyrant, a 17 YEAR OLD TYRANT, and you have the nerve, the nerve to trust him with your fullest state of potential. He's the whole country's sworn enemy, and his very image strikes terror and spite in our own people's souls. Not only that, he threatens your very position as competition. You know, your father would never allow this to happen - you know that."

His booming voice echoed throughout her room, shaking the objects and the poor princess. She knew she did wrong, but what gave Sonic the right to patronize her like that, like a little girl? Who the hell is the sovereign here?

"I appreciate it if you are concerned for me" Amy said with growing wrath, "but, unlike you, I have a desire-a desire to be heard, to be drowned in someone else's benevolence, no, **intoxicated **in another's concern and love. Here, there are a lot of unnecessary laws, expectations, discipline, and too much overprotection.

"Sonic, you lived around me damn too much to remember that behind this stupid tiara, hidden by my personage of perfect royalty, I'm a person too. That means I have emotions, I can't have these resistant shackles on my shins and wrists, when it comes to the lethal, but exciting journey such as love. Nobody in the world can fight an overwhelming temptation like that!"

"Still," Sonic shot back, "it's no excuse as to how you can kiss something as repulsive as that!"

"I'm in love! What other excuse can I give you?" Amy fired back.

Amy was engulfed in two main emotions in rotating formation: affliction and indignation. She was afraid that he might tell, and the whole thing would go in jeopardy.

Sonic just couldn't understand how she can betray his trust. She promised him that she wouldn't get involved with the prince, and yet here she is locking lips with Lucifer's son himself!

He once thought pure of her, that she had an innocent spirit about her that can never be washed away. _What a sweet, gentle leader the heavens sent for us_, he thought 4 years ago, as he watched Amy play with her dolls on the castle grounds. He smiled fondly as her smile grew in delight. _She will surely be an extraordinary queen for us…and beautiful too._ He blushes as he thought this.

_Princess Amy Rose will never fail us. And I'll believe that till the day I die!_

Standing before him is now just an illusion. A silly, ill-perceived dream thought up in his imagination. He grew more double-crossed as he stared deep into her frightened eyes. Sonic realized that his trust was toyed around, and the once innocent little being from God's love is now the victim of Satan's cruel temptation. And he has to be her protector for life; he can't deal with her wandering into dangerous ground when she knows she is. That's just…just plain stupid! Stupid and naïve!

"Silly Amy, you don't even know his true nature…" Sonic sneered.

"Yes I do! Don't tell me what I know and don't know-"

"I mean his true nature at HEART!"

Tears were on the verge of lining her eyes, what with all the frustration and misunderstandings.

"I know Shadow, trust me! I know he can be a little reserved and cruel, but if you get to know him a bit better, he can be a great friend. Sonic, he loves me. He adores me. And the least, if not the most, I can do to make him feel better about the world is to make him smile and love him back. Hey, opposites attract in the world - it's not like the first time it's ever happen."

Sonic couldn't believe it.

"But Amy, he's our enemy! I'm sure this is just an infatuation that you have, it'll probably pass-" Sonic tried to convince.

"How DARE you say that I'm a hopeless fool in love! What emotion I have is real! And you will break my heart if you ever take that away from me!" Amy shrieked angrily.

"Oh, in love? With the devil's spawn? His family tried to kill your family 8 years ago! That doesn't sound like love to me."

"You know, he's a hedgehog too! He has emotions running amok in him. He's just a bit insecure as to how to deal with situations and how to love. With that, he can start with me."

Sonic just couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, and started towards the hall where the entrance was, determined to free his friend off this evil man's spell. Amy sped after him, fearing the worst possible thing he was about to do.

"Sonic! Wait a minute! Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Amy said frantically.

The blue hedgehog suddenly clutched below his waist and drew out his new sword, gleaming in the chandelier's light. Amy's eyes widened, confirming her second worst outcome was to happen.

"Let me go Amy- let go, Your Highness! I have to do what's right."

"No- you can't kill him! First of all, I'll never forgive you! Second of all, he'll kill you and I'll never forgive myself." Amy pleaded now, with her heart's fullest extent.

At first, Sonic resisted her attempts to stop him. But, gradually, that feeling in his heart came again as he looked her in the eyes, and relaxed his shoulders and expression in surrender. Amy sighed in relief. She stopped the reckless hedgehog before chaos broke loose.

"Thank you. I promise everything will work out in the future." Amy said.

In the future, she says…

The foolish knight didn't stop there. He gained the brave, impulsive nerve to say this response:

"I'm sorry Amy, but I don't know if I'll ever see you in my eyes as a destined Messiah to our country…not if you're going to become Lucifer's main harlot."

Salty liquid welled up eyes. Her mind went very numb, and her heart was stricken hard like a pendulum rammed into it. Now her wrist cut doesn't even come to her attention because…

WHACK!

Flinching a bit, Sonic looked back angrily at the storming princess leaving him, hurt and taken aback. Along with that, he was slowly rubbing that scarlet, stinging handprint she implanted on him just seconds ago.

_Why, Sonic? Why couldn't you understand how I feel about Shadow? Why anybody can't understand me_, she thought, eyes acting as clouds spilling raindrops all over the place. And, if you listened very carefully not with your ears, but with your heart also, the tears cried also.


	18. Trances Ensnaring Minds

The sorcerer Eggman suspected that the prophesied relationship would occur between persons of forbidden contact, the one couple that would change the history of the Flora and Umbra kingdoms forever.

Of course it was made 400 years ago, the exact third year since the two kingdoms severed ties from each other and became severe enemies, but no one knew when or who it would happen to. The least expectant thing is King Opaque's Prince Shadow and King Aster's Princess Amy Rose to get together; it looked…impossible to happen!

However, what scared Eggman the most is if the relationship got too close, the Umbrian Emerald and the 7 Flora Emeralds would get closer also and generate an almighty influence that, if revealed to a subject, can turn that person into an unstoppable being called 'The Mystique One'. This exact power is the essential thing Eggman needs for his plan for world domination.

"Key is", he thought aloud, "I have to figure out which one is going to trigger that energy before it is set on someone else.

"Now that Shadow and Amy are in love, it's going to be harder to get what I want. Those stupid teenagers can make it difficult if they fall any deeper in love with each other, and the jewels would be tighter in transcendental ways."

Eggman rammed his fist on the table. "They can't be near each other! I have no time to waste; I have to hurry up and snatch the princess to carry out my scheme."

Except…he remembered the horrible position his poor concocted Eaglion had been in, which Shadow destroyed when it laid eyes on his pretty girl.

"Still" he pondered, "I know Shadow can't give in to love that easily; his parents practically turned his heart to impenetrable ice! How he would go out with the enemy's young princess is beyond me. Perplexing, yes, but no one ever knows what goes on in that guy's mind.

"Hmmm," Eggman pondered, rubbing his chin, "Does he still have a warm spot somewhere in that unprecedented soul of his? That hidden ability, perhaps, that evolved from his past liaison with my deceased cousin….?"

Knuckles, polishing his spears and knifes, stared at Shadow with a confused look in his eyes; the prince repeatedly had the ratio of hit-misses in his archery sense. Something's amiss in his mind.

He minded to ask him what was wrong, but Princess Blaze cut him short.

Concern in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around the prince, hoping that his knowledge of his future wife being close to him when in need of company would loosen him up a little bit. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly, finally catching his attention. His fur bristled at her touch.

"Hello? Nobody knows that I'm here, do they?" The red echidna complained, annoyed to see the feisty Blaze pampering Shadow in public.

"Hello, Blaze", Shadow responded in a monotone. Can't he have a moment's peace for once without her appearing every single moment?

"Shadow, sweetie, I noticed you're not doing so well with your archery. Is there something that's bothering you so?" Blaze said confidently yet sweetly. No answer.

"Maybe…cold feet perhaps?"

Shadow turned around to face her with an earnest look. "Since when do you see me with cold feet in any situation? Blaze, I thought you knew me better than that."

Blaze grew worried, scared that he would question her knowledge in an awkward situation. She had a reputation to uphold: being the future wife of one of the planet's most powerful and wealthiest rulers. That's an opportunity she can't pass, even for her own sake. The respect and reverence she would hold in her own being after marrying him drove her will of ambition. Also, she knew if anything ever happened to the prince, the fortune would go directly to her, which had made her absolutely giddy. So any wrong move would make her day in the worst possible way.

"Why…of-of course I knew that! I was only funning with you." She said happily, but her voice wavered a little. Knuckles just sat there, watching the whole thing.

"You probably also didn't know that Shadow doesn't like purple little brats sticking to him like glue everyday."

Knuckles guffawed at his little joke, but sooner shut up when he saw in the princess's irises turning into hot pink flames. Shadow stepped back a little from the enraged girl when he saw that happen. Everybody was well aware about Princess Blaze's capabilities, so they stood their guard.

"Blaze, why don't you just go back in the castle? I'm sure they are finished sewing your wedding dress…" Shadow reminded her with a threatening tone, hoping that she would go away very much before trouble will really start between them. Nobody's going to lose a temper on his home ground.

Her fiery eyes were gone, replaced with glances of remembrance. "Oh! Yes, my dress should be finished today! See you inside, honey."

Blaze looked back, blew a kiss and winked towards the prince, and ran off to the entrance. When she was long gone – after making sure she wasn't looking - Shadow shuddered at the thought of his marriage with a girl like that.

"Whew! Thanks for saving my butt back there; I would've been toast by now." Knuckles graciously harried.

"Yeah…just make sure you don't do that again." Shadow sternly warned. He resumed to his arrows without hesitation.

Knuckles looked back at Blaze's departing figure. He looked at the top of her flaming tiara, to gazing at the slightly protruding posterior that goes side to side in prominence and pride.

"Hey, she's a good-looking fox but you have to be careful; she can turn out to be a nag hag. Also, I think she's a gold-digger."

Shadow nodded, missing the last shot he made.

"Just not your day is it?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow put away his equipment when he heard footprints nearing the two acquaintances. A familiar shapely girl approached with a suspecting expression.

"And speak of the devil…" Knuckles spoke out as soon he saw who it was. His reply was a glare of despise from Rouge, who was not focused on him at the moment.

"Hey Shadow, you got a minute? I wanted to ask you about something." she asked with a smile.

"And that something is, Rouge?" Shadow responded, without looking up.

"Oh, I don't know; something that I saw that included a certain so-called dark prince and a certain forbidden person."

His arrow struck the bulls-eye of the target, but Shadow's eyes widened and his attention too distracted at the words Rouge's lips said.

After the angry friends departed, Amy slammed the door behind her and stood there. So much anger and hurt overflowed her in succession, despite her attempts to calm herself down. She ran out to the balcony and yelled out loud, hoping that the accursed demons of ire and depression would be exorcised that way.

Out of tears and voices to break away from, Amy dropped to the floor and collected her thoughts.

_Why would Sonic say such things? By now he would get the picture that me and Shadow acknowledged each other and had let Mother Nature take its full course. But no, he always has to be the stubborn one. He won't let me have a meaningful relationship with a person who can understand me better than him. I'll bet he can't stand the fact that there is someone else that cares about me and is willing to protect me besides him. Why, he doesn't know what love is at all…_

Amy gazed at the sunset, her tear streaks visible in the light. She took back that last thought out of the burden of guilt weighing upon her conscious.

_Wait…he probably does know what love is. I mean, why would he break his back and neck to be my knight? Plus, my selfish feeling doesn't help the situation get better. Didn't I feel like he did right now when Sonic was in love with Lady Sally Acorn 4 years ago? Most certainly, all this wasn't his fault. Maybe he can forgive me…_

Amy urged a little smile in herself, assuring herself that he probably didn't mean any harm. Sonic just looked out for her after all. It was his job.

She walked back to her room and arranged the misaligned objects shaken from Sonic's hysterical voice. When she got to her dresser, she turned surprised at what she found.

It was a parchment, a pure snow white rose companion to it.

_Sonic…_

Amy picked up the letter and read:

_Cream wanted to know if you were okay, so I gave her note that you would speak to her soon. The rose is on my personal cause, since I know that you have always been by my side and had your thoughts on me in your every waking moment. In response, the flower is in lieu of. _

_Sonic_

Amy's eyes sparkled at this touching speech and her heart melted at the words written in ink. Her emerald eyes glistened at the thought of Sonic saying this….and then thought of Shadow declaring this to her in person.

In an abrupt change of events, Amy's expression turned from admiration to an upset, once again furious mood.

"How could he, try to confuse me at a time like this! Sonic is so…oh! That hedgehog is becoming so arrogant and selfish that I don't want to look at him. Exactly what does he take me for, I wonder?" Amy savagely uttered under her breath, but in her mind a rampage of fury was stirring.

Amy picked up Sonic's beautiful gift, stared at it for a moment, and threw it out of the window before yelling out, "Pathetic!"


	19. Shadow's Composed Confession to Rouge

Rouge tugged Shadow roughly by the arm. She ignored how much pain she's causing his circulation. _What I need to discuss with you is more important than your stupid arm right now._

Around the castle wall, looking over her shifting shoulder with keen eyes, she finally ceased her pulsating grip. With her sassy attitude trailing behind, she backed Shadow against the wall and stared those tell-tale red irises straight in the eye. Shadow, even though a trifle exposed, kept his nonchalance on a usual level.

Yes, Rouge's intimidating glares can seduce even the wickedest of minds to reveal all things incomparable to her, but in his case, he's not the one to lay an egg like all the others she's encountered. Even so, the bat's meaningful looks only get rewarded with the same emotionless expression emanating from him, all the while secretly teasing, 'You're not going anywhere to figure **me** out.'

Despite the attempts to keep his girlfriend a mystery only known by the innocent puppets of Puppeteer Cupid's cruel game, it goes to show that even Mother Nature can't keep a secret.

"Soooo….why are we here?" Shadow yawned.

This, unfortunately, held the bat's interest in the air. "You know why I wanted to talk to you."

"Which is?"

"Your Highness, this is no time for guessing games; this is serious business we're dealing with here. Now, what I want to take under circumstances is that little cute scenario back there. Was that your lovely suitor you pined for so much?" Rouge inquired, her head nodding back toward the forest.

If Shadow didn't know any better, he'd conclude that Rouge was poorly disguising her astonished tone with a serious one. A very poor performance indeed; Shadow shook his head in pity.

Well, no point to hide it now. This young woman is acclaimed for securing confidential information, especially when it's at the stake of the crown prince - she's no fool! Plus, what's to hide, eliminating the witnesses as the parents and the kingdom?

"Well done, Rouge. The book has opened its cover for you. What you've just observed back in those woods is ardor and poetry being born." Shadow kept his composure and folded his arms. Case closed.

Rouge was impressed at how calm and collected he was about this. So she came up with another clever ruse.

"Oh, bet you wouldn't have thought that I would know who that was, now would you?" Rouge said.

"No, you tell me who she is." Shadow said.

"Don't play me for a fool. That's Princess Amy Rose, the one person that will endanger your very position as King. Your father would have to proclaim war if he knew about this! What do you have to say for yourself, dating with a little girl?" Rouge scolded.

Shadow came up with a quick answer: "So?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"I'm not entirely in that position to tell you that, Rouge the Bat."

Now her mind hungered for more, ravenous for more hard evidence until it engulfed her state of imagination to satisfaction. Everything was just so juicy.

They both stood there as the sunset silhouetted their shadows against the castle wall. The nightingales started their soothing lullaby, flying to and fro in excitement. The air cooled, humid summer moisture fell on the hardened, lifeless ground and the air cried for the terrain suffering of dehydration.

As they continued to study each other, Shadow looked up in the sky and knew the time to retreat.

Her abusive verbal pursuit kept on coming. "Do you even know how dangerous this is?"

Shadow feigned surprise.

"I strive to take risks, to stare Death in the face. Basically, Peril is my middle name." Shadow turned his back to her.

"Sorry, but I've got a date with a bedroom, so if you'll excuse me…"

And with that, Shadow left around the corner and turned in for the night.

This opportunity left Rouge some time to think.

_So, is the ruthless and uncaring Prince Shadow going soft? And it's exclusively on his worst enemy's daughter?_

A smile of excitement and knowing curiosity crept upon her.

_This is going to be good. _


	20. A Dove's Song

**Disclaimer:** At Your Best(You Are Love) by Aaliyah _**R.I.P**__ Baby Girl_

When the sun shone its rays upon the kingdom of Flora, an emotion of debonair enchanted the planet's slumbering inhabitants out of their dreamland. Everyone was oddly optimistic about what's to happen today, since they aren't the ones to take things for granted.

The sun's beams reached Amy's bedroom, striking through her stand still mauve and silky curtains at each side of the balcony. Shining on its final destination, her hair a bit sprawled all over her pillow, the pink sovereign silently slept in her bed.

After a few moments, the young lady's eyelids fluttered open, her welcome to the real world offered by the sunshine in her room. Moving around one more time in her plush bed, she sat up and stretched her once spellbound arms. Encasing her body with her robe, she walked over to the mezzanine and overlooked the country. Knowing her subjects' reaction to this splendid morning brightness, she beamed with relieved joy and vivaciousness.

After an hour of bathing herself, she grabbed out her lavender rose evening gown from her large closet, slipped it on her with ease of movement, put on her matching heels, and tended more to her face.

It was such a delightful day. The birds sang, the sun smiled down on them, all this was too much to contain! Brushing her hair, the impulse to whisper a tune to the outside world was the hobby she would partake upon herself when days like these happen oh so often.

Glad to take her subconscious' offer, Amy Rose began her melody with a Capella note of her favorite song she heard at the last festival.

Shadow decided to explore the surroundings outside castle grounds. He wasn't a big fan of sunshine, since none ever came in his country, but his usually cold face was warmly welcomed regardless. The prince realized he was in forbidden territory, the Flora Kingdom.

On guard, he had the usual alertness of a foreigner, making sure his identity was hidden, and he had a back up potion to fix that if he was backed at a corner. It's one thing for Amy to get caught at his home; but if he, Prince Shadow the Hedgehog, was even seen by her father, oh what chaos that would be rained on him.

Wandering on his enemy's ground, he flinched a bit at the sudden sound of birds playing with each other, and grimaced at his sight of bunnies, deer and does frolicking around the pastures. _This place isn't so bad,_ he thought to himself, _if you take away the bunnies._

Growing tired from the miles and miles he had traveled, he paused and sat down on a conveniently placed rock…until he heard these musical words:

_Let me know, let me know…_

Shadow's energy snapped back into his once tired mind. His heart listened to the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. Nobody, on earth, can ever top that angelic singing on the dark prince's terms. Even though having a heart like an icebox, it grasped into the center of all that resentment and melted it in seconds.

His muscles set him into walking motion, determined to find the source of the sound, this sound that bewitched him. At times, he got to ways where the voice got faint, but eventually it got warmer and warmer, and he arrived to the large château of the Flora Imperial Family.

"This is where Amy lives, so if the voice is coming from that balcony…"

Putting his climbing skills to use, he clung on a nearby branch of a tree, tested it to make sure it was capable to hold him, and climbed up until he got to the balcony's level. When he glanced inside, he was surprised to see who was the owner of the melody was.

Sitting in her chair, with her eyes closed and brushing her hair, was Amy Rose, her mouth rhythmically moving with every note she uttered out, her soft voice echoing out with such strength. No strains on her high notes, no breaks…the singing was pretty good to him.

"Of course…I should've known it was her. Where else would you find such a pretty voice like that?" Shadow thought.

He slid down the tree, slowly sat down, closed his eyes and listened to her song.

_Tell me what it is, tell me what it is_

_Make believe, no need to make believe…_

The dark knight slowly smiled…

_Look beyond your own, look beyond your own_

_Try and find another place for me…_

Amy finished her song later on, glad that her flying friends were singing along with her. What was unexpected for her to hear was a deep voice.

"That was beautiful, Amy. Never have I heard anything so perfect in my wretched life." It spoke smoothly.

She jumped out of her chair and tumbled over to the floor. It came from outside her balcony!

Amy rushed to the foot of the terrace, a bit distressed about her mystery audience. Her feelings about strangers who know her are too palpable; the hair on her neck just rose at that sound.

The girl looked down and her petrified feelings changed, causing her heart to leap like a jackrabbit. Now, she was positive this day was going to be wonderful after all just by the sight of her suitor. Thoughts zoomed through her mind, planning out her afternoon with Shadow as she looked into his eyes.

"Shadow! I didn't know…" She blushed, realizing that he heard her singing. It was out of shy embarrassment and flattered modesty, of course. "You – you should've told me that you were there! I don't like singing knowing that somebody can hear me," Amy said angrily.

"I was wandering around here, until I heard you. At least my inner voice told me how pure you sounded…and where you lived", Shadow continued. To top things off, he smiled. Amy blushed harder.

"If I could turn back Father Time, I would capture and cherish that moment for the rest of my life," he said.

Amy looked so red that her pink fur was barely recognizable. But, nevertheless, she appreciated his opinions on her singing._ 'Oh Shadow…'_

'_Wait a minute; he's in __**my**__ kingdom…'_

"Shadow! What you are doing here, at my palace? You'll get yourself killed if anyone saw you on my castle grounds!" Amy whispered, looking around outside.

"I thought you were glad to see me, sweetheart", Shadow replied innocently.

Amy turned red again and giggled a bit at how he said 'sweetheart'; but she snapped out of herself immediately. Who knows who would be listening to them now?

"Of-of course I'm happy to see you; I'm elated be sure of that. I just…don't want to see you executed on the spot, especially when nobody doesn't know the real you."

"You know that I don't give a damn about who sees me, as long as I only see you," Shadow earnestly said. Now he was being serious.

Amy nodded.

"Then you should be glad to see me today, while I'm alive."

Amy smiled.

"Then there's nothing to worry about", Amy sighed. "But make sure you don't get caught!" she added, still vexed. Shadow laughed.

Without warning, she jumped out of the balcony, falling like a lone feather. Shadow caught her in his arms just in time. Unfortunately, he went down as well.

Amy got off of him quickly, and looked to see if he was injured. He was still. "Shadow? Are you okay?"

Amy leaned in closer to his motionless face, hoping his gorgeous eyes would greet her again. Nothing happened so far, so she pressed her head against his chest. She felt a _thump! thump!_ so she knows he is alive-

"Gotcha!"

All of a sudden she was dragged into a mess of embracing, caressing and kisses by him, rolling around in the bright green grass. His muzzle tickling her neck, Amy couldn't help but giggle her heart out. Soon, they were both laughing out of pure fun, nothing Shadow ever felt, ever since…she passed…

They stopped, stared at each other for a while lying on the grass, exhausted from Shadow's surprise attack. Amy fell into his lap, looking up at him with stars in her eyes, playfully touching his white tuft. Shadow meanwhile looked into those harmless eyes and petted her hair in response.

"Amy, is that you laughing over there?" a female voice spoken, coming from inside the castle hall.

Heading for the doorway in a matter of minutes was Queen Lily, Amy's mother.


	21. The Understanding of the Dominion

"Mother! Of all the people in this kingdom, my mother's coming…"

The princess rushed up off the ground, with Shadow following in example.

And to think the reason of all these emotions to explode in her mind was because her dear and compassionate mother, the one parent she's come to love and trust all her years, might have a terrifying shock of her little angel having an Umbrian prince as a suitor…Oh how Amy yearned for her Queen mother to be the merciful, understanding monarch parent she is, giving the young neo-queen an excuse not to be afraid…

Once soft, her eyes became alert at the sight of Lily's shadow. Her heart beat in a particular rhythm by the sound of Lily's slippers approaching. Her mind was overwhelmed and a bit nauseated in guilty response to her mother's chamomile perfume. Her and Shadow have to choose out of a ultimatum: either come up with a clever plan to get Shadow out of here as soon as possible, not to mention in time, or prepare for the most difficult explanation to tell the Queen.

Amy, unlike some other protagonists, never chooses the latter.

"Oh, we've really done it now! Me and my big mouth-" Amy complained in defeat.

"Amy, don't go blaming yourself for this. Your mother obviously heard us and probably is curious." Shadow comforted, all the meanwhile looking for a place to hide. This is getting ridiculous even for him to handle. Does he have to drag the both of them to the moon for their love not to be discovered?

He looked over at Amy. Without a doubt, the day would take its turn for the worst for them.

Shadow hated to see her like this. What's more to just make him go mad with is if her waterworks started to erupt.

Unless…

"Amy! It looks like I don't have to go away after all," Shadow rushed through, hands clasped at each of Amy's shoulders. Amy just stared at him. Just what in the world is he talking about?

"Shadow, this isn't funny; if my mother as so much catches a sight of your accursed, yet gorgeous quills, I may never see you again…" Amy said.

A hand crept upon her rosy cheek in reassurance, and green pools of lament meets the same red eyes of cleverness, the one thing she's come to fall in love with that night…Hope may not die after all.

Shadow sped behind a nearby bush in a hurried fashion, while Amy straightened herself up for her mother's arrival. And just in time too.

A peaceful atmosphere makes itself known as Queen Lily appears. A violet parasol acting as her shield against the sun, the scarlet hedgehog stood before her. Her heart shaped face was serene and collected from the troublesome world around her.

Mother and daughter stared into each others' eyes. If one looked carefully, and with a mindset attitude, it's with no debate that Amy was almost**, almost**, the incarnation of Lily. Silence lingered around for a bit, until Lily spoke.

"Briar rose", she spoke, "I thought I heard you laughing to your heart's content. Was there something that could provoke you to do so? Seeing as what your father told me…"

Just once glance at her expression was enough to make you cry. Amy tried to conjure up a good reason to laugh like she did earlier. But the restriction from the depths in her heart reminded her too much not lie to her mother, no matter how much it is important. Who in the world would lie to the one person who has comforted you, understood you, and has been by your side since birth?

Nevertheless…

"Well, it's such a beautiful day, Mother. After all, all this happiness and joy can make you do nothing but smile and laugh."

"You are right. It is a beautiful day. And I don't fault you either; I heard you singing as well while I was checking up on the roses. All it takes is one voice, and it gives way the true feelings just by listening to the melody."

Amy beamed happily, satisfied that someone else commends her for her performance.

"And yet, if that was you giggling, who was the other voice that I heard? From what I can tell, it sounded like a man's voice."

Now Lily was confused and waited to see Amy's mysterious friend.

And here comes the anxious, embarrassed side of Amy. No other rational excuse pops up.

"I…I…I…I…"stammered Amy.

"Oh, that was me, your highness. No need to worry." A male voice spoke out of nowhere.

Well, that snapped Amy out of her repetitive corner. _Oh no, Shadow…wait a minute, it can't be him…it doesn't sound like him at all…_

The pink girl turned around to see that cocky smile facing her upturned one.

_Sonic?_

Sonic walked up beside her, winking in response as though reading her mind, and put his arm around her waist. Amy was aghast at this. Why would Sonic help her now, right when their contact was limited to formal greetings?

"Oh, Sir Sonic. You were laughing also?" the queen concluded, surprised.

"Yes, we were having a bit of fun before I got to my duties for today. I couldn't really ignore her cute smile and her beautiful singing, since they've always made a fool of me, so-"

Out of a spontaneous reflex, Sonic kissed Amy's reddening cheeks. _Did he just kiss me?_

Lily looked upon this, and relaxed once again. After taking a closer look at Sonic, an emergence of a smile shone out from her spirit as she admired this display of friendly puppy love in front of her. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Okay. I won't ruin your fun any longer." Lily gladly responded. "Just make sure Amy that you don't wander to the forest, where you'll get lost. You'll make sure of that, will you Sir Sonic?"

Sonic nodded in sincerity, bringing Amy closer to him.

"Very well then" she finished. "See you for supper, Amy."

Queen Lily retreated back to the palace, content that Amy had found love at last. An aura of warmness followed behind her, a lasting signature the queen always had.

Amy sighed with relief that her worst fears weren't confirmed. She took Sonic behind the bushes and, as hard as it is to forgive him, thanked him anyways.

"I don't know how to thank you, Sonic. You just saved me back there, and I was just about to crack down too! But, I don't think it was necessary to kiss me like that- although it was flattering."

Something unusual was happening. On top of Sonic's quills, red and black was spreading in a gradual speed…

Eventually, Sonic wasn't there anymore, but the Prince Shadow himself. Amy 's mouth dropped open - how did he do that? It was Shadow all along!

"Shadow! But how…"

From behind his back, he reveals in his hand a half empty vial filled with a blue, misty liquid. So, he used the potion he had in case of emergencies. "It's a potion that Tikal gave to me one time, for my missions of trespassing on an enemy's territory, if necessary." Shadow explained.

Amy understood every word he said. Now it dawned on her just how calculating Shadow can be at times. Then she laughed, at how flawless and brilliant it was, her mother not noticing a thing.

"But Shadow, why?" She said, still giggling.

Shadow still had his usual glare on his face, but a tiny smile managed to escape from his lips. He landed a hand on her shoulder.

"A smile was all I needed to see from you. That's good enough of a reason as any," Shadow said quietly.


	22. Diamonds Fall in Remorse

Weeping willows swayed to the silent melody of the breeze. Mourning doves crooned their haunting sound. The sunshine glared down in its dominance. Aromas pervaded the meadows in secretion, acting as Mother Nature's perfume. Violets in full bloom surround a fellow hedgehog, deep in thought. Irises stare out of sense, oblivious to anything lingering upon him.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told her off like that. It's not her fault that she had no one to call her own. It's just that…I never expected that she would fall in love so early. Hopefully, this will pass over and Her Highness can really see that it will never be possible between her and…him. But still, I have to keep a closer eye on her…_

Sonic sat up fully upright on the grass. He looked out into the horizon of the village square. It was just out of boredom; all he could think of was how he had shattered his treasured alliance with his longtime playmate.

"I think I should apologize to her for what I said. She really doesn't deserve the same treatment that I give my enemies." Sonic said aloud.

Just as he was about to retreat to the palace, a hand touched his shoulder. Looking up, there was no mistaking that perfume.

It was none other than Amy, in her blue cloak, her prominent eyes peeking out. A weak smile grew and her face was flushed. Something told Sonic that there was a problem ahead.

Amy didn't know what to say. She knew he must've been hurt after he saw Shadow being with her. Scolding him like before didn't help the situation at all. Only she knows that she is not perfect, but she can't just project her frustration on one of her dearest friends. Confidence shone with a good luster on the outside, but her mirror image was a cauldron full of misgiving.

_Oh, Sonic knows that I would never hurt him. I trust that, after this apology, he will forgive all of my mistakes and accept that I love Shadow…and our friendship will prosper once again. It's just that, I don't want to lose him, because there will never be a confidant as devoting and promising as him…_

"Sonic…can - can I t – t - talk to you f - for a second?"

As she tried to speak, her eyes welled up completely, so that all she could see was a blurred visional of a surprised, concerned blue hedgehog speeding to catch her collapsing.

"Amy, are you all right? Is there something wrong in the village? Is it about the palace?" Sonic asked urgently.

Amy just shook her head. She stared real deep into his eyes, the eyes that were once so cold and unforgiving days ago. Deep inside, she could now see something totally different: not affliction and rage, but concern and affection. He was actually worried about her.

"Amy…"

_He really does care…so he knows that…_ Her eyes welled up more.

Sonic took one last look into her eyes and immediately saw remorse and sadness, even anger at how she thought she caused the breakup of their friendship. It looked like there was no reason as to continue this ridiculous silence any longer. He knows why she came to him at this time.

'_It's not your fault Amy…It was never your fault. I just really wanted you to know that.'_

While looking down on the grass, biting her bottom lip in desperation, shuddering in a mild uncontrolled motion, Amy felt as though she can't bottle up her feelings any more. Her heart was like a river, always having a moment when it overflows of stress and turbulence when it couldn't hold any more.

In an instant, the pink monarch reached in her pocket. In her gloved hand, the letter that Sonic had written to her recently. She smiled a small smile, letting him know that she mistook her assumptions and his intentions.

Sonic understood, and in turn reached into his sword sheath. He revealed in his hand something that took the princess by surprise.

It was the same white rose that she threw out the window, its petals withering out of their place and its form frail.

Amy couldn't cling on the cliff of stableness any longer. She felt as though she was falling into an endless black hole, falling with all the regret, anxiety, anger, and blame showering her. Then, tears paraded down below her, which she wiped out of curiosity from her cheeks. Amy's cries broke out from her heart with no shame...

Sonic, on the other hand, embraced the sobbing princess, who landed over his shoulder in a spontaneous, helpless resort of action as her way of saying 'I'm sorry'.

"Amy…..Briar Rose…" Sir Sonic the Hedgehog soothed.

**It may be possible that later on in the story, Sonic may develop passionate feelings for Princess Amy Rose as she nears maturity after her thirteenth birthday...**


	23. Fantasies of Folly

_Once again, the unpleasant admonition of darkness strongly made its appearance noticeable. At this point, Shadow thought if there was anything else wrong with the present, or if there was anything more essential to his future. There has to be a more relevant reasoning that he would have to be in the same background for his dream- in the exact same position, to be direct._

_Disdain shows from his gaze, an austere attitude running away with Shadow's obvious misjudged imagination. Who knows what lurked behind the shadows and the invisible, yet watchful eyes of villainous predators of nightmares? He would be prepared for what comes his way, even if he is seemingly in dementia of his own dream dwellings._

"_Strange…this only occurred when that pink blur kept showing itself in my dreams. And ever since I met Amy, all the mysterious premonitions disappeared, out of my head they seeped away like trickling streams in the forest," Shadow recalled to himself. "Surely, there's more foreshadowing to this than I thought it would…" _

_And then, there was that warm, welcoming breeze again._

_Turning his head to the right, as though it was a reflexive response to the atmosphere from the direct signals of his brain, a small glow of pink pierced the darkness._

'_Why is it growing from the ground? There is no grass.'_

_This bothered the black hedgehog so much that he walked slowly towards it, until it got close enough for him._

_As he did so, his icy heart melted once more to the confusing emotion. 'Aghh, it's that feeling again. It's too painful to overcome,' he thought, clutching his chest at the same time. It grew more intense as he came closer. _

"_But I never weaken from pain; I endure it, no matter if it cost my life. All because I'm an Umbrian monarch, whose blood, as powerful and dominating, never hides from fear and pain."_

_As soon as he got close, there was the same beautiful pink rose. Shining in its glory, the lonely flower stood youthful and blossoming to its fullest. Although there was no sunshine to thrive on, no roots to stick by, and no water to be eternalized, Shadow noticed that its determined presence…its need to be noticed…to stand out…came from within. It was as though the rose had a particular soul; a triumphant, sweet spirit that would never be erased from the face of the Earth._

"_This rose…this must symbolize Amy! That must be why I admire it as much as her," he exclaimed. _

_In this conclusion that was probably why his heart barked like a puppy gleeful and relieved to see its beloved young female companion._

_Normally, roses have five petals, but the flower was blossoming into beautiful folds of thirteen. A sharp prick made a little cut in Shadow's finger, which he noticed right away. _

_Directing his attention towards the stem, jet black thorns emerged with a warning of their own. The thorns, unlike the rose, had a mind of their own, its incentive to protect the flower from harmful hazards, despite their insistence on attaching itself to the rose...risking their own wellbeing just for the glorious flower. The dark prince took one good guess as to this occurrence. _

"_I guess that's my personality mirroring from the thorns," he chuckled to himself._

_Staring longer into its lovely shape, sudden jolts and twinges of longing came along. An unexpected spirit had wakened from its long sleep in Shadow's chest and had emerged to reclaim the five senses to its own. The rose's way of having its own sunshine intrigued it more and it is ravaged for more…more vital information to know about it, but in deeper, more intimate ways. Rampaging around from its prison of suppressed passion, it makes a racket to meet its prey. Now it is the predator on the prowl. The object, of course, is the __**chaste **__and____beautiful rose. _

The prince woke up, somehow excited to see Amy again. No sunshine once again, and bleak and miserable attitude as usual with the place. He shrugged off the obvious. They were supposed to meet at the meadows today, a time to spend with each other. One way or another, he knew that the thirteen petals, the gleaming shine, and that feeling in his heart that had just previously dormant, had to do with his sweetheart, Amy.


	24. Your Joyous Face

_'Juste par la vue de votre visage joyeux fait mes voix chanter les serenades'_

_'Just by the sight of your joyous face makes my voice sing serenades' _- _Lil moonprincess_

A blue spider spins her beautiful, delicate entrapment in different directions, patterns upon patterns following in a creative sequence. Her web is beaded with dew drops from the morning mist. The wind playfully blew at the busy spider's home, upsetting her in the process. Little did she know that while she was irritably trying to keep her nesting safe, there was someone observing her with great interest and attraction.

Tails had a magnifying glass against the little arachnid, studying its latest movements. Scribbling in his notebook, he takes the precaution of not disturbing the web with a huff of his breath. Seeing the poor spider in trouble, he took off his cape, tied the strings to two barks of a tree in front of the direction of the wind, and kept the newborn web safe from harm. The grateful insect then resumed to her work.

Happy at his ethic deed, Tails kept watch of her, having a peaceful glance of nature at work. He knows that her web is the greatest of its kind. Why, he could use that beautiful creation to-

But, of course, he can't just barge into another creature's home and destroy its home for his own use. At least, it won't work against Tails' conscience.

"Now that I have the necessary notes to burn the midnight oil on, I know I have a few more things to search upon in order to concoct the one thing I've wanted," Tails reflected in his usual confidence that only the intelligentsia upheld in this prodigy's mind. He knows that he is smart…maybe too smart for his own good. Sunshine splashing his tan face in between the shadings of the trees, he trotted to the sweet aroma of blossoming lilac forget-me-nots.

That is until he bumped into a small object, something soft and fluffy, in his way.

The puzzled fox boy looked up, left, right, and then down. He rushed to the stranger's side as soon as he recognized who it was.

"Cream! Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad," the fox exclaimed frantically to the little rabbit.

Cream, on the other hand, looked up in a dizzy spell to see two Tails in her vision, a headache throbbing for a little while. A hand was held out to her, and she absentmindedly reached out for his. Cream was picked up carefully from the ground, only to see that Tails was starting to become one person.

"I repeat, are you okay Cream?" Tails asked once again with concern flaring in his eyes.

_Those eyes…they are so mesmerizing and…pretty!_

"Yes, Mr. Prower. I shall be alright. It's my fault that I carried on like that back there." Cream steadily spoke.

"Are you sure, because it looked like I gave you quite a scare back there." He replied.

"Yes, I'm…quite sure…" she recalled.

As she recovered from her daze, she found that her hand was clasped with Tails. Tails had noticed this also, and both of them let go immediately, blushing a light pink in the awkward process.

Wondering, Tails decided to break the ice. "So, what brings you here...in the forest?"

It didn't take long for Cream to realize that he was talking to her, and promptly answered, "Oh you know, I've been walking…just exploring." She looked down quickly to the ground as she said this.

"Oh." Tails raised an eyebrow in suspicion. _Well, since Amy's not around, I might as well let her come with me. It's too dangerous for her this far outside her village._

"Hey Cream, since you have no one to walk with, why don't you come with me…you know, until you get home," Tails offered.

On that subject, not only did Cream look up in amazement, but it seemed that her amber eyes glistened with relief as he said this. She nodded excitedly, and followed him on his path.

While walking in the humidity of sunshine, blue jays parading the tops of trees, silence surrounded the youth, each really having nothing to say towards one's interest. Seeing this golden opportunity, and just because she likes to know people more, Cream took it upon herself as to start the conversation.

"You like insects, don't you Mr. Prower?"

"Please Cream", Tails said earnestly, although he was flattered, "call me Tails. And yes, I like to study insects, but for a purpose."

"Oh, really Tails? What purpose would that be?" she asked with interest sparking in her voice.

Surprised at how this little girl would be interested with what he likes to do, he not only told her his intentions on what he likes to do, but he felt…somewhat comfortable with her presence. Cream was intently listening to what he was saying, nodding and eyes widening with observation. They were having a lovely talk on Tails' work and dreams…until Cream asked him one thing:

"Tails, I hope you don't mind my asking-"

"Oh no, not at all Cream," Tails said assuredly.

The way Tails responded to her request was a way that made Cream's heart flutter in a weird way.

"Tails, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Huh. That wouldn't be a hard question.

"Well, I would like to be the alchemist that discovers the cure for diseases. As the one scientist who knows when and where a newly element is being developed. Also, I would like to make something so that…no would have to die." His eyes lit up at the thought of being praised for making it possible to live for eternally. Cream noticed this, and unconsciously smiled at this emergence of happiness.

"And I hope…" he added in unexpectedly, stopping in his tracks.

Cream had a little concern in her expression, her cream ears perking up a bit. "You hope what? What it is, Tails?"

Tails glanced down at the sound of her voice, facing her directly. He grew a reassuring smile, to tell her it wasn't something he really needed…or so he keeps projecting in his memory…

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, of course. It might require some…requirements, but I'm sure that I can manage to sort it out appropriately." Cream's ears lowered a bit, but were still wary of her thoughts.

"It's okay. I just thought that…well, while you are looking for the thing to make someone live immortally", and she beamed to herself at the sight of Tails' impressed expression of her having to know such a word, "you might need some help on the way."

Tails smiled in gladness and appreciation, nodding to her request. He looked down on a yellow flower blooming, a daffodil spreading its petals in no shame.

"That flower…it reminds me of…" he thought aloud in remembrance, a grin of fondness growing. Cream saw this, and with a thought that popped up in her head, blushed a light pink that softly tints her cheeks.

They walked on, towards Cream's home village. Tails saw that the sun was glaring on her, and pulled his cape towards behind her to give her the shade she needed. Cream noticed this and blushed once more, at the same time thanking Tails for this courteous act.

As she left for her house, she handed him a bouquet of flowers and ran off to her house. Tails looked at his gift and chuckled at this, muttering under his breath, "What a sweet girl. No wonder Amy took a liking to her."

The adorable present that she gave him? Forget-me-nots.


	25. Musings of the Curiosity

"I'm so excited! Dad said that he would throw me a surprise birthday party tomorrow, one which I would always memorialize for the rest of my days." Amy exclaimed to her pet spaniel, Kerriston.

The particular reason that Amy is so happy today is the notice of herself, her family, and the villagers in general, of her birthday. Every year, the kingdom is extravagantly dressed in blossoms of roses, every variety and color, in honor of her maturing image over the years. And since that she is to be acquiring the throne in five years, this is indeed a celebration that will be merry.

In this event, no one is sad or miserable. It's like a national holiday. Everyone gets together, sings songs, dances, entertains, laughs, and just joyous for the sake of being alive. To celebrate the brilliant gifts that you received in life and the reminder of the day of their beloved princess's birth is enough to motivate a whole army to war, to be boastful, proud, determined, and dedicated to the future queen's seemingly beautiful life. And Amy was never spoiled about this, as you can see.

But the one tradition that she always adored is the presents. So far, she has every thing a girl could dream of, and now she couldn't contain herself of what she will retrieve this year!

"I wonder what Dad will give me this year…and Cream…and Sonic, can't forget him…and Shadow…"

She just has the feeling that it will be a good day tomorrow. For now, she is meeting up with Shadow at the Mist Meadows, a distant place more tranquil than the Floran Meadows.

There a person can just hear birds singing, to lullaby sweet hearts away to an Elysium unknown to the cold hearted; it was also where young love falls under its fateful spell, a hypnosis that Amy can't interpret for herself. The little princess just knows it is the perfect place to spend quality time with a prince. Just like in her favorite romantic, chivalry bedtime stories.

Picking up Kerriston to the level of her face, she smiled to the puppy, and the puppy smiled back. It was as though the dog was the only royal member of the family that knows about her and Shadow, and accept her happiness. Amy hugged the puppy, a little bark uttered out of its mouth in loving return.

_I love that dog,_ she thought in sincerity. _It's so innocent when it knows something that is never to be discovered, and yet so apologetic when it makes mistakes. They forgive you, just by looking into your eyes. _

Amy's emerald eyes glistened in distracted envy.

_Like…you are the one who's a normal person…never having a care in the world._

Waving goodbye to the dog, Amy climbed out of the balcony with the tied rope that she made, and headed off to her destination.

Sonic had the free time to make sure the whole cavalry of Jade Knights were prepared to present a special salute to Princess Amy. As the Head Captain of the army, he wanted to make sure that everything went perfectly.

Topsy turvy, upside down, Sunnyside up, you name it. The pandemonium that Sonic can fully control with ease is a certain occurrence that rarely happens. And just for a gift. Obviously, an idea in this hedgehog's head is brewing in progress.

Why, amidst all the racket and deafening confusion, arguments, and commotion, you can hear Sonic's voice booming over the crowd…

"Aramis, you take the fourth position right there - no wait, Horace! You're doing it all wrong – Stephen, I really doubt Her Highness will be impressed by that…no, no, no, it's an octave higher, HIGHER!"

Yes, Sonic has been such a busybody today with his present to Amy. Ever since that both of them reconciled, he arranged a special gift for her. It would be something that she will remember him for eons to come. But there was one thing he never forgot to include that differed than all of the other gifts that he gave the pink hedgehog –

Sir Sonic the Hedgehog's present to Princess Amy Rose would be made from the bottom of his heart, and this time it's personal.

His smirk grew in confidence and excitement as he watched his work being created for the world to behold tomorrow.

"I know she'll love me for this. Her Highness will be crying tears of happiness."

One of the soldiers, his co commander, approached Sonic in curiosity.

"Sir, has it occurred to you that every soul wonders why you make such a determination and passion to make such a contribution to Her Royal Highness?"

Sonic chuckled. "Peter, you will never know what really goes on in my conscious. In time, you will know the reason why I'm making such a big deal out of this particular gift now…"

"But, sir, you are a free spirit! There would be no way that you can work your back off just for this!"

"Peter, there are other days to run," Sonic replied sternly, "But right now, I have a mission to fulfill. Especially when it comes to the Princess…"

The co commanding officer then uttered a small smile of discovery.

"Then, surely this must mean that you are smitten with Princess Amy, are you sir?"

That was when everybody stopped their activities. No movement, no noise, all sight, all eyes, turn to their superior.

Sonic, on the other hand, grew a very noticeable magenta around his peach muzzle, sweat starting to drop down his back out of surprise and…well…

"M...m…me? In love with a pretty hedgehog that is of aristocratic blood, and will probably never consider being seen with me anyway? Why, you must be joking! I mean, I love her, but not in a romantic sense! It's my duty, my job to protect her at all costs, make sure that she won't be in harm's way. We have a reliable relationship, but not intimate, I'm sure of it!"

Silence. Unconvinced mind is turning loose around here…

"Hey!" he stuttered in a hurry, "Why are we still here? Get back to work; we don't have a lot of time!"

"Sorry sir, it's just that…it would be a predictable and suitable match around here. And it would be a shame if she was paired with the wrong kind of suitor." Peter replied.

"Yeah, don't remind me…" he growled under his breath.

Movement commenced once again around his presence, assuring the knight that the subject was dropped.

Who would even consider the thought of him being with the royal heir? Even though he shrugged off the consideration with a laugh, the blue knight's softening, introspective eyes said otherwise.

In the crowd and parade of little lily-of-the-valleys, Amy patiently waited for her dark lover, all the while looking up in the sky at the fluffy snow white clouds.

"Waiting for me, aren't you?"

Amy looked up face to face to Shadow's, giving him an upside down kiss while he came down to sit with her. She sat up to straighten herself, and stared Shadow into his eyes.

"Tell me…do you ever have a certain time in your life that you can be just be thankful of?" Amy inquired.

Shadow, sharpening his dagger from his pocket, gave her a quick glance to show her that he was listening. "What do you mean, just be thankful of?"

"You know, a day where you are reminded that someone gave you life in this world or an angel is watching over you in protection from above. The impression that someone cares about you. You know what I mean."

Shadow shifted his eyebrows. "Amy, are you talking about a birthday?"

She nodded with excitement, hoping that he'll catch on what she's trying to say to him.

The Umbrian prince just sighed, his head down a bit, and laid his head on Amy's lap.

"I don't know…I sometimes wonder if there would ever be a time when I would enjoy being alive."

Amy's expression suddenly turned worried. "Whatever do you mean Shadow?" She started to pet his red and black quills to calm her nerves. Does this mean he was miserable every day, even when he was introduced in the world?

Shadow just slowly nodded, frowning a bit. "I mean, there were too many mistakes, too many ill wills, too much…tragedy" and he stressed the last word, "There had been a motive of my blood. To not suppress your emotions, never let them command over your senses.

"In my family, if you ever saw an injustice, you never stand up because you felt it was none of your business and it may have been justified to them. If you saw someone you loved, you never make a fool of yourself. If you saw a person crying, you don't console them because that is catering to the weak. If you saw a death, never cry. It got to the point where it was my values, my morals. And then, there were moments that I regret ever happening in my life. With all my power and strength, if I could go back in time and reverse it from happening, then everything wouldn't be like hell for me now. That's the reason why I have a grudge against the world.

"But, it's too late for me now. The stern and unfeeling cold put a shield on my heart from all emotions. So, yes, there were also some times when I felt like I shouldn't have been born any way, if this is the person I am."

With full consideration, Amy's heart had a pang of sympathy. She can't believe that her Shadow would feel this way about the world around him. Even his parents don't love him that much, only when he conquers more and destructs more?

_Awww, Shadow…_

Shadow stopped his musings and looked up at Amy, who was shocked as though something slapped her in the face.

"How could you say that? Believe it or not, there is somebody who cares about you, whether they spite you or fear you. Everybody knows that you have a ferocity that hardens as the years go by, but deep down inside you have at least a soft interior, if you show it. Just remember that, to me, you are something that is unique and beautiful in my eyes. You'll never melt away from the one vacancy in my heart that you have seventy five percent control of."

Red eyes flared up with respect. Shadow came to Amy, lifted her chin so that their eyes would meet and lips adjacent, and kissed her with a fierce emotion that no one will comprehend in their lives.

After they broke up, Amy looked up in the skies, obviously thinking too.

"Anyway, I know how you feel." Her voice lowered to a shameful tone. Shadow noticed this immediately.

"Long ago, my mother was about to give birth to a suitable heir to the Flora throne…"

And as she tries to remember the tragic event, pieces of the graphic occurrence flashed back and forth.

"_Mama, is the baby okay?"_

"You see, everybody was hoping that a son would be born to be in my place. It was an exciting yet nervous experience. My mother was stressed to the bone…"

"_This can't be! The baby came too prematurely!"_

"My father was anxious and scared as hell…"

"_My Lily, it's going to be okay. You and the baby will make it, just hang on…"_

"The whole court was in shambles. A few hours later, it was announced that the baby was born and was, in fact, a male heir. However it would be a sad observation…"

"_Your highness –"_

"_Yes, what is it? Is the baby born? My Lily made it alright?" Aster aggravated._

_The doctor, with forlorn eyes, stared the hopeful yet confused king in the eye._

"_Your Highness, the Queen is alright, but I'm afraid your son was…a stillborn. A stillborn for five minutes."_

_Never had Aster have the incentive to break down crying, but it was his moment. Finally, he had achieved something, but it was at an unfortunate price._

_He cried out to the skies, "Why? Why put this curse of misfortune of giving us girls instead of a royal son for me? Are you angry at me? Is it my own existence that has angered you in the heavens…?"_

_Fawn green eyes looked at her father in fright, burning tears sliding down her supple cheeks._

"_Daddy…are the gods mad at me? Are you angry at me…?"_

"Zechariahs Zinnias was to be his name. King Zechariahs Zinnias. Not the little weakling Amy Rose. Some times, I wonder if I'm the curse. If possible by nature, I really am the reason of Father's frustration all these years."

And as she said this, freshly awakened tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Maybe, I might be the one babe that he really didn't want or care for in the world. All of this because I'm a girl."

In a reflex, Shadow held her in a close embrace. He really hated to see her cry like this, especially if she is blaming herself.

"You are wanted in this world. You have a birthday tomorrow that almost everybody celebrates on account of you being alive. For another reason, you've turned my life around as soon as I laid my eyes on you. You melted the frozen shield on my heart ever since, and I have you to thank for it. Just never forget that you touch peoples' hearts",

He kissed her on her forehead.

"In many incredible ways. You'll make a great queen."

Both relieved at each others' comfort, the prince and princess laid there on the lush grass, staring up at the clouds that promise another good day.


	26. Going Undercover for the Prize

Rouge sailed through the violet skies, like an intimidating, sexy pirate traveling the wavy entrapment of the heavens, towards the wretched castle of the Umbrian monarchs. Her curvaceous outline against the sun kissed horizon built up a terrifying image of an ominous witch that frightens young children even in their nightmares. Outlooking the twilight sky, she longed for the twinkling stars that look so similar to small diamonds in the rough.

Knuckles notified her earlier that King Opaque desired to request a favor for a certain job he needs her to do. Rouge wondered and pondered at this: since when did the king ask for **her** to do a favor? Most of the time who they really ask is the fantastic, marvelous _Knuckles_ who do most of the special missions. She thought of this with no remorse and despised the idea of her jobs concerning…well, sensuous situations.

On the other hand, if it involved some jewels of course, I'm sure he wouldn't comply with it. Her lips licked at the thought of laying her parsimonious hands on the Umbrian Emerald.

Landing at the large, bolted oak doors, Rouge the Bat tidied herself up to make sure she made at least a presentable appearance. Although she is aware of the king's temper, there are some exceptions to her attitude when she knows she is being disrespected - just because she is not wealthy.

_One day when I have all the treasures in the world…_Rouge promised herself.

"Really, I've got nothing to worry about. If I let some foolish, thick man scold me because I don't want to subject to a certain job, then he's got another thing coming."

She knocked on the doors, waiting patiently for them to open. Now, normally she'd kick the doors down if she doesn't have the time of day, but tonight she had the consideration of how much this would cost to fix these barriers…and her life.

When the doors came loose, she waltzed in the black hall, her aquamarine irises aware of any fishy movements in the darkness. The screams from down below haunted her and made her spine tingle. It gave her the feeling to evade to the dark shadows, to blend in and never come out. Be a part of the silenced community of obscurity.

_Damn, this place gives me the creeps. I sure wish Prince Shadow was here with me…_Nevertheless, she found the strength to go on ahead, before she changes her mind and scamper out of here.

It wasn't long before she reached the throne room, where she could see glowing red eyes staring back at her. As she got closer, the outline of a large, masculine body sitting in a chair became obvious to her sense, so she felt relaxed.

"Well, well Rouge, you came. I'm not surprised," King Opaque deeply expressed. He later stood up and walked closer to her supple image.

"Yes, I'm here your Majesty," she said, bowing low at his feet. "Here to inquire what proposition you wish to make with me."

Opaque chuckled at this. The white bat's eyes directed to the shadow next to him. It was then that Knuckles walked up towards the little light from the window above. Rouge's eyes flashed with fright and animosity when she saw that Knuckles' expression was the exact same as Opaque.

"What is this, some kind of sick joke?" she said angrily. "I knew you needed me to do something, but I didn't think that we need him to accompany me. If so, then you probably don't need me at all! Just leave me be."

Her wings came alive with frustration, but then Knuckles spoke up to make sure she didn't leave.

"Rouge, wait! This is very important, so you have to stay here until we can explain it to you." He grumbled at how she was overreacting to this and always wanted to quit when she doesn't get her damn way.

Rouge regained her composure and landed again, waiting for an explanation as to the requests of her mission. "Well? I'm waiting." She said patiently, but poisonous honey was laced with her tone.

Grimacing, King Opaque walked around the bat girl, making her mind and thoughts dizzy.

"Alright…remember that interpretation that oracle made, about seven jewels combining incredible powers with our Umbrian emerald?"

She nodded in understanding.

"Well, I tried to get a hold of them long ago, but I failed to do so. Knuckles can't go there because he has to keep watch of the Umbrian Jewel, and never leave its sight. The one problem is that nobody has any idea of where those seven jewels are in the Flora Kingdom, which makes the search more difficult than I thought.

"On your account however, since you are a treasure hunter, it gives me the convenience to think over an idea I had."

"Which is?"

"I thought, why not? It would work, if she can pull it off without blowing it out of proportion. And then again, I knew you wouldn't do anything without some kind of…agreement. So I had it settled."

Rouge's normally suspicious grimace grew into a knowing, satisfied smile. "So, you do acknowledge me after all." She said with a suave tone.

"But," she held one finger up. "As usual with my clients, what are the rewards if I succeed?"

That was when Knuckles came in the bargain of the deal. "Well, I and the king talked about this. And, we came to the conclusion that…you would…" For a reason, his mouth constricted him to say the whole synopsis. Opaque finished it for him.

"In other words, you can have the Umbrian Gem, all to yourself."

Suddenly, Rouge's mind went wild with luscious dreams of luxury, treatment, and the similar feelings of heaven. The Gem, all to herself! This is a dream come true! All her wishes can be fulfilled; she can be capable to flaunt it off to the world. Her, just to possess something she thought always as so beautiful and powerful.

Well, unanimously the answer to her job is –

"Your Majesty, I would gladly oblige to what you request of my services."

Knuckles made a hollow laugh. "Oh, how ironic as to how you would say that, since you would say it for the rest of your mission…"

Rouge lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, _Knuckie_?"

The king, unafraid as usual, never hesitated to tell her the mission.

"Rouge the Bat; you are to go undercover in the Flora Kingdom to find the seven ancient Chaos Emeralds and, when retrieved in secrecy, retreat to me at once. Understand?"

She nodded, but still didn't understand what Knuckles meant when he said –

"Ummm…Your Majesty? It doesn't concern me as to how I'm going to work; I can handle that. It only puzzles me as to who I go under cover as."

"You are going undercover as…a…well, it's Knuckles' idea, not mine!"

"Knuckles?" she glared back at him.

Knuckles, with beads of sweat coming down on him, held up an outfit that looked so strangely like a…

"WHAT! KNUCKLES, YOU –"

An echoing crack sliced the night, which most people could mistake for the whip, but it was actually Rouge's hand meeting Knuckles' poor face. Hard.

**Is King Opaque really going to give Rouge the Umbrian Gem? I smell a trick coming on... ;)**


	27. A Mysterious Elysium

While the flora and fauna of the meadows were in deep slumber, Shadow leaned against a tree trunk, crossing his arms and frowning in retrospect.

It was very early in the morning, yet the moon still hung in the starry sky like a natural lantern. The annoying reminder of getting her a birthday present had driven the prince into a desperate but quiet insanity, so he set out of his kingdom into the dark wilderness. He had to find the perfect gift for Amy, something that symbolized his devotion for her.

"I'll have to find something that exactly mirrors her disposition. It has to have grace and attractiveness; however the gift should never cloud over her fiery beauty," He contemplated further.

The obsidian hedgehog took one look around the place.

"This will take a long while," he exasperated.

From scouring every dust and dirt on the ground, climbing to the tops of canopies of trees, to the extent of crawling into small crevices; Shadow was having an impediment of a quest.

Despite the scratches and scars that were increasing with every single trip and stumble, he had gathered the energy, from the depths of his driven heart, to scavenge for the one spectacular gift that will make Amy vivacious on the happiest day of her life. Why? Because he was a gentleman that way, despite his actions being mostly infamous. Shadow just hoped Amy is the key to his redemption of his past mistakes and monstrosities…

Just when he was about to cease this pointless journey, partly because he knew he must look like a fool looking for a rare gift out here, he sighted an incandescent glow up ahead.

_What's this?_

Shadow walked a little closer to the glow, whereas you could see from a far distance long vines hanging down from the branch of a large but strange tree. Shadow looked in the direction of it, and he immediately sensed an incredible aura. The whole atmosphere the huge tree accented was so beautiful and tranquil. Why, even the tree itself appeared exotic.

"This spot…I keep feeling this undisturbed power surrounding it. It was like it never was violated."

And then, Shadow's eyes averted to the cascading vines.

"And that energy is coming through that entrance!" he concluded.

The dark monarch approached the light, but his footing was slow, each one with alert caution. Of course, he doesn't know what is causing the brilliant gleaming, or what is the exact source of the peaceful atmosphere pervading this area; however he can never be too sure what's behind the opening.

Taking one last step at the barricaded entryway, his ears perked up to a peculiar sound…

_Water?_

The modulation of silent but rushing water echoed through, so it made Shadow a bit less opinionated that he usually was. There probably is nothing bad beyond this point after all, so there could be no need to pursue it further.

On the other hand…

Hesitation not lingering in his conscious, Shadow snatched away the guarding vines from the entrance with curiosity.

What he was never prepared for, however, was that what he beheld before his eyes was both mystical, beautiful, and breathtaking all in one. His fiery orbs widened in awe at the magnificent surroundings. And the moonlight only made it more glorious with luminescence, he discovered.

Then, a small, clever smile grew on his stunned face. He knew just what to do with this place, oh yes indeed.

"Just look at this paradise. This place is the perfect birthday gift for Amy." He replied with sly confidence.

Today, of course, is the big day. The explosive flourishing and ocean of roses made it look like an invasion on Daffodil Town had been conducted. Outside the palace grounds, the parades and festivals were occurring; each of their 'special acts' contributed to their loyalty for Princess Amy's pleasure, which resulted from hard, sweat dropping work.

Blue skies, birds singing arias, sun glorifying the land, this day was absolutely perfect.

Inside the palace, cooks and servants of the Flora court were awry everywhere to get every task and design ready for Amy's party to be possible. Ladies-in-waiting arranged themselves into their traditional rose dresses, while the knights and male servants change into white rose suits.

King Aster, wearing his best outfit, sat prominently on his golden throne besides his wife, who was dressed beautifully also. Penelope stood besides her mother in green and pink, and Viola next to her father in red and yellow. Both sisters were fumbling in their spots, so King Aster had to keep telling them to be still until Amy comes downstairs.

"I don't know why we have to do this stupid ritual every single year her birthday comes up," Viola whispered in sarcastic complaint to Penelope, low enough so that the crown parents wouldn't hear. "I didn't dress in my best ball petticoat just to stand and sweat for some little -"

"Don't worry Viola; like Father said, we have to have patience. Besides, you don't want to show off on your _darling sister's birthday party_," And she said this with envious poison. "It would absolutely make her most…inappropriate."

"Did you say something Penelope?" Queen Lily inquired.

Penelope shook her head, and then muttered something incoherent about Amy that will be left incoherent for the safety of your ears.

Suddenly, the trumpeters blared their official tune, leaving with everybody lining up to a row descending down from the Grand Carnation Stairway. The men were on one side, and the women stood opposite them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Her Royal Highness, Princess Amy Rose!"

Attention turned toward the top of the steps, where they could behold a most adorable sight.

Amy was attired in her early birthday present from the royal personal tailor, a stunning white and pink shoulder less gown, the sash cascading from her small shoulder cut. Her silver tiara sparkled along with the elegant gown. Kerriston the dog was besides her, dressed in purple and gold cloths, always ready to accompany her down the steps.

Amy was star struck at the whole sight of the Great Hall and the ballroom. This was all just for her. She wasn't surprised that her father would have the consideration as to make a place so extravagant for someone's birthday every year, but nonetheless it still took her breath away. Now the familiar feeling of a schoolgirl has risen upon her, so glad that she couldn't quite contain herself.

As the pink princess walked down the marble steps, she approached her dear father, came up to him, stood up on her toes, and pecked a kiss on his forehead with a sign of faithful adoration, all the while whispering 'Thank you' in his ear. King Aster nodded, and then got up for her to sit in the throne.

After she sat down, the king signaled everybody that the party may begin.

Cheering, laughing, dancing, celebrations galore were happening in coexistence to the outside activities. The sisters were doing…well the usual, the king and queen were having a conversation with other lords and ladies, and everybody else was having a magnificent time, Princess Amy most of all.

When it was time to eat the cake, Amy had been surprised with the tallest, most decorative cake she had ever seen. The cook said it was from the compliments of him and his staff. Amy got up and approached the cake, dipped her finger into the pink frosting, and took a version of her own taste test.

"Mmmm, this is a delicious cake…I like it!" she exclaimed happily.

Eating the cake afterwards, the company prepared for the presents.

The first to present a gift was Tails, introducing a beautifully made Faberge egg, colored with soft lilac and pink with emerald roses embedded on each corner. When Amy opened it, her favorite lullaby played throughout the room.

"It's a jewelry box, so that you won't lose anything valuable to your heart." Tails replied in shyness.

Amy smiled in delight. "Thank you Tails. I'll make sure I won't lose this precious gift."

When Tails left, next entered the royal artist, whereas he presents a magnificent self portrait of the young future queen; the painting was shown to have impressive realism with excellent stroke and detail. After him came the jugglers, their funny act making the princess and the company laugh.

All sorts of gifts, oral or crafted, were given to Amy, and Amy gladly received them all. She just couldn't believe that her day was getting better and better every moment. What could possibly make it more exciting?

"Hey, Princess Amy, look at this! Outside the palace! This is for you!," someone shouted from the balcony.

Amy rushed to the balcony, her family right behind her with curiosity. The rest of the hundred or more guests ran outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Amy asked to no one in particular.

Amy searched all around the huge crowd, seeing what the big deal was about, until she saw a wondrous sight in the gardens.

The whole Jade Guard army, dressed in gleaming dark green and purple, marched and stood erect in front of the palace, ready for the next command. The elite soldiers in front each held a red rose in their hand, the lower ranks holding pink ones. Amy next heard swoons from ladies, duchesses and even peasant girls, all of them love struck at a familiar approaching blue blur. And she saw why.

Sir Sonic the Hedgehog was dressed handsomely in a snow white suit, the front decorated with the medals, honors, and trinkets he earned in his career, his sword safely held in a bejeweled sheath. His cape was traced with brilliant gold thread that shone in the sun in pride. His wide grin was looking up at the blushing princess, who was otherwise amazed at this surprise.

"Your Highness, my men and I want to make sure that the gift you will get from us will guarantee that it will go down in history as the best one you've ever received." Sonic said boldly.

Amy raised her eyebrows. _I wonder what he got for me this year then..._

Raising a hand, he threw it down to signal the start of the 'gift'.

Without warning, the Elite Guards started to do dancing steps, putting the red roses between their teeth. The remaining soldiers then did a peculiar thing: they started to sing.

_On this day, a babe was born into the Flora Kingdom_

_On that day, she helped signify memorable freedom_

_And as she grows to be a beautiful Queen ruler_

_Her dear kind heart always flowers to its fuller…_

And more of them started to dance, except now they were doing back flips and cartwheels all over the place. Her heart beat faster with this event. This may be the best present yet. _They made a song, just for me? Wow, I never knew it would come to this day…_

She was now beginning to think that Sonic broke his back, gave up his usual freedom for this gift.

_Amy Rose, which always rhymes with regal grandeur prose_

_Graces the happily humble kingdom with her sweet and innocent pose_

_Nothing will taint her of her determination_

_To strive to make Flora a proud and prosperous nation_

_Her lovely smile makes us war men go a mile _

_To make her future position all worth while_

Sonic glanced up towards the balcony, her eyes locked on the spectacle. She looked down meeting his eyes and Sonic winked back at her. She smirked and gave a playful gesture of 'Oh stop, you're flattering me' after that little response.

_Princess Amy, our angel from heaven_

_Princess Amy, the sweet dove from the sea_

_Princess Amy, Princess Amy,_

_PRINCESS AMY!_

And the act ended with fireworks bursting from behind the army, who step out and held out their arms in one spot in the middle. This spot was where Sonic entered in his grand confidence, holding a beautiful golden rose. His eyes gleamed with a peculiar sense of honest recognition.

"Princess Amy, all I'm saying is that, from the depths and sincerity of my heart, I'll always be there for you to make sure that a gentle spirit like yours will never be tainted or harmed. Just to make that true, I swear on the existence of my soul."

Then, a document was taken out of nowhere, where it was shown to the crowd. It had Sonic's signature sealing the shocking deal. The whole villagers and the Floran court were astounded and buzzed at this declaration, even Amy and her family.

She just couldn't believe this. Sonic had signed the Promise of Sacrificial Zeal, stating that he would sacrifice his life for the sake of hers! No other person, not even the bravest of knights, would even consider agreeing to that type of heroism. This must mean that there were actually no boundaries that Sonic could never avoid. He would go out for her safety, even if meant dying in the process…

Amy suddenly ran downstairs and outside, embracing a surprised blue knight in sadness. Sonic returned the favor by hugging her closer, enough so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Why Sonic…I can't believe you would do this to me. Am I worth that much to you that you would die for me?"

Amy had tears of despair streaking down her cheeks. Why did he have to make the day worse by making the foolish mistake he's ever made?

"Amy, I had to do this. Why, you know that best friends -"

"But you had made my day more fretful now by making the most stupid, arrogant action that you have ever done. I'm not mad at you, but I'm disappointed at what you did."

"But Amy -"

Then, she broke the embrace apart. She now stood in the middle of the confused crowd, frowning towards an uneasy Sonic.

"Do you even know what you have gotten yourself into?"

After that, she ran off into the forest, longing to escape the awkward silence in the kingdom. Sonic just stood there, frustrated at what had just happened.

"It's okay; I'm sure that she just wanted to take a long walk and calm down. She will come back soon. After all, it is her birthday." King Aster assured the worried villagers, even though he himself was unsure.

Running with all her might, Amy trailed deeper into the woods, tears still falling from her eyes. Later on she slowed down to a walk, wiping her eyes and trying to clear her mind of frightful premonitions. It's enough that her baby brother succumbed because of her; she doesn't want to be the cause of her best friend's untimely death.

"Oh Sonic, I admire you. You may be stupid, but you're my stupid blue knight…" she reflected upon herself.

Then, a large hand was laid on her shoulder, a masculine voice saying, "My, you are looking beautiful today."

She turned around, to her delight seeing Shadow and his famous emotionless expression. She hugged him, and then let him go to ask him the anticipated question.

"Well Shadow, where's my present?" she said slyly. Amy looked around him, behind, above, and beside him. Really, there was nothing to be found. Shadow had a little smile on his face that told all.

"That's just why I came to you, Your Highness."

He then carried Amy bridal style, and raced off to the destination.

Arriving to the place, Amy was still confused as to what was supposed to be here.

"Shadow, I don't understand. Where is it?"

Shadow guided her by the arm to the vine covered entrance.

"It's not a matter of _what_ it is -"

And he held the vines up to the top for Amy to behold.

"- But only _where_ it is."

When the pink thirteen year old approached to take a peek, her heart immediately throbbed with excitement and bewilderment, because what she was seeing took her breath away with swift wonderment. Her emerald eyes glowed at the magnificence of the setting, because this was downright romantic and sweet of Shadow to show her this.

"Oh Shadow, this is **beautiful!**"


	28. How Deep is Your Love?

What the royal couple seen through their eyes was a beautiful sight indeed.

It was a quiet meadow, abound with evergreen grass and soft soil. The tree that Shadow saw earlier was an oak tree that shaped out into an umbrella with a majestic outline, its branches reaching out to any extent.

To the right of the large plant, surrounding bushes and neat shrubs of roses blossomed and bloomed, making the place a blissful garden. Hybrid tea roses of different kinds: Blue Moon, Peace, Mirandy, Angelique, Purple Passion, all the gorgeous varieties assorted into a rainbow sea of bouquets. Vines curled around the boulders and trees, creating a devastating but artistic design that you only would find in Mediterranean lands and pastures.

What made the area more angelic was the large clear spring sitting in serenity. The sight of it would make it more precious, not wanting to ruin its lovely, clean surface. By the spring, a large but wide waterfall adds to the calm atmosphere, its rushing noise like sweet music to the weary and thoughtful. Besides the waterfall, a dark cave could be seen, but the strange about it is that it's shining…

Truly, this place is heaven.

"Shadow…is this for me?" Amy gaped in wonderment.

"Happy birthday Amy," Shadow replied.

In a burst of excitement, Amy took off her shoes and ran near the spring, putting her petite feet in the water. The mist from the waterfall tickled her face, in the simultaneous process cooling off her perspiration. Shadow walked behind, at ease that Amy is happy with her new spot. All he wanted was for her to be happy, her knowing that he did something that really touched her heart. This is the one paradise that both of them will share…to be happy together, without the outside world interrupting.

Amy turned over on her belly in the soft grass, staring at a yellow rose. "Shadow, what I want to know is how did you find this place?"

Shadow, out of his thoughts, looked down at Amy for a moment. He had a strange glare in his fiery orbs, as though they were hungry…longing…

_She looks so delicate lying like that…wait a minute! Where did that come from?_

"I was just taking a search around the area, until I saw a glowing light. I didn't know where it came from, so I came up here and discovered this mysterious place. The funny thing about it though, it's almost like there was an energy that lured me here. Like a spirit that supposedly lives here... it wanted me to find this place."

Twiddling with the rose's petals, Amy had taken Shadow's words into deep thought.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. This doesn't look like a place I've ever seen. And that energy you were talking about, I can sense it too." Amy said.

Then, a fantasized theory popped up.

"Ummm, Shadow?"

"Yes Amy?"

Her face suddenly brightened, grabbing Shadow's hand and dragging him to her level. The prince looked at her in surprise.

"Shadow, do you think this is the heaven everybody keeps talking about?"

He frowned a bit in puzzlement, but he managed to keep a smile down. "I wouldn't know - I'm not dead yet."

"No, I mean…maybe this is the one kind of heaven that the skies lost a piece of. Maybe,"

And she clasped her hand into Shadow's lovingly.

"Just maybe, it was destiny for us to enjoy our love in a secluded land where nobody would think to find us, and this is the perfect place for it to grow."

He stared into the cool spring, Amy's words delving deep into his mind and heart. Maybe she's right. And as he realized this, it was as though his arguing, troublesome mind was put to rest. Being put to rest, where his heart can be to its content with his beloved.

Shadow reacted by clasping Amy's hand tighter into his. And then he added to Amy's revelation,

"And also where our love can prosper." Shadow replied in peace.

"Forever." Amy sighed.

Both just sat there on the grass, viewing the quiet spring, the waterfall's song lulling their state of minds. It takes them right back to the night of the ball, the romance and attachment growing stronger by the minute.

Amy got up and stretched the muscles in her body, and then a mischievous idea popped in her head. She's going to get Shadow back for scaring her like that, remembering that little cuddle attack long ago at her home.

After taking off her gown, she walks up on him from behind.

In instantaneous motion, she snatched Shadow's arms and dragged him towards the spring. His eyes looked a bit confused at what she was doing, but soon his eyes widened when it dawned on him. Fearing the worst, he had the audacity to ask the unthinkable.

"Uh Amy? W-what are you doing?"

Amy giggled and smirked at the tone of his voice. Well, there's a Shadow she's never seen before.

"Come on Shadow! Come swim with me!" she exclaimed.

Frantically, he looked for anything that might makes him float. Damn, he forgot to tell Amy one important thing. His parents never gave him a lesson. He can't swim!

"Amy, sweetheart, wait! I don't know how to-" Shadow pleaded.

But it was too late.

Amy pushed the nervous black hedgehog down into the water, but Shadow was thinking _this is war_, so he grabbed her under dress and dragged her along for the fall.

The couple made a large splash, both of them underwater. Shadow struggled to get at least some balance, and then came up to the surface. Soon as he found his buoyancy, he sternly searched around the water for Amy, mad as hell.

"Amy, where are you? You almost made me drown with that little stunt."

_Wow, he seems really mad_, Amy thought. She only wanted a little fun, she didn't want to make him furious.

She made her way up the surface, only to find that Shadow wasn't in the water anymore. Looking around in frustration, she saw him the poor devil, dripping wet. Trying not to laugh, she swam closer to him in a consoling mood until she got a good look at him.

Amy immediately saw that in the glare of the sunlight, his wet figure visibly traced the muscular tones on his torso. His pose made him look so attractive and dominant, something that always made Amy's heart flutter.

_Good lord, he's a sexy Adonis when he's soaking wet. God, if these times only invented some device where you could preserve that image forever…oh Shadow, you devil. _Amy passionately complemented.

Trying to dry himself in an irked attitude, he looked behind him to see Amy looking dreamy in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clueless.

Amy snapped out of her girlish thoughts. "Oh! I just wanted to see if you cooled down there. You sounded mad about it."

"I was a little pissed, only because you never asked me."

"Well, I didn't know you couldn't swim!"

"I didn't know you **wanted** to swim! You would've let me know."

"Awww, I just wanted to have some fun. Don't have to be a prude about it."

And with that, she stood herself up in the waterfall, shaking her hair.

As soon as Shadow turned around, he felt time slow to a stop at the sight of Amy.

The shocking truth that under her dresses was a curvy, hourglass shape made itself present and known through her white under dress. The pink hedgehog's eyes shimmered in radiance to her soaked hair, lips outlined in a full symmetry. Her hips looked a bit…developed. The way she walked in the water made her move in a seductive rhythm, making Shadow awestruck.

The feeling, the troublesome beast from his dreams, had been awakened once again in his chest and heart.

But this time, it was propelled to a maximum passion. Like a blazing fire, it raged at the sultry picture of Amy. His heart raced with full adrenaline, his face suddenly turning hot, his actions now curbing on impulsive. Normally he had the self control to keep down this sensuality, but it looks like the beast had finally taken over. Shadow the Hedgehog couldn't take it anymore.

Amy, eyes closed at the task of showering herself under the falls, looked back at Shadow with peculiarity. His eyes... they were strangely…hungry. But the different type of hunger. Like a hunger for fulfillment to the pleasures of the flesh. The air suddenly got tense, as Shadow slowly approached the pink maiden, his eyes stuck on her body.

She herself got desirable and shaky when his body was dead close to hers, his warmth making her melt in his presence. Shadow's controlling emotion made him automatically wrap his arms around her waist in a gentle touch. Amy saw that her love's eyes still had that hungry lust in them. And no sooner, so did her soul. It ignited at the feel of the black prince's arms closing in on her.

The couple stood in the water, enjoying this tender moment. What they didn't know that their teenage hormones would escalate their actions further.

"Shadow…" Amy swooned in whisper.

At a moment's notice, Shadow carried his Amy, his beautiful, precious, delicate Amy, into his robust arms bridal style, still gazing his eyes up and down Amy's blossoming form, and treaded in the cool water, guiding the lusting couple towards the dark but haunting tranquility of the cave…

**So, do you want me to go into the intimate, nonexplicit details of their passionate moment, or do I pull a J.K. Rowling on this story (which means that I don't go into the details and just go on with the story) ?**


	29. Intimacy Reborn

Amy closed her eyes and allowed the misty breezes of the waterfall to cool her flushing face.

The conscious position of being in Shadow's arms, the mere thought of it all, made her emotions run wild with a passion that only she and her dark companion recognized. There they were, trailing across the pool of clear, reflective water, both of their energy rising to an extreme level as Shadow slowly walked towards the mysterious cavern.

The couple made their way through the overpowering waterfall, but it didn't have the touch of one of those dominant waterfalls. Instead, it felt weightless. Light and relieving, the water fell upon them and had wet them more. It didn't bother them one bit.

Amy had the sensation that she was floating in the air, allowing and embracing the waterfall to shower her spirit with daydreams.

Shadow on the other hand, never liked to get wet, and despised the mere thought of swimming as best he could. But having his princess in his arms made the effort completely worth it.

Looking down at her face made him feel like he saved a sweet angel with broken wings.

Entering a dark but dry cavern, both of their spirits contained a desire ignited with forbidden fantasies and imagination all aglow.

As Shadow stepped into the cave, he noticed something that was…peculiar about this place. The ceiling wasn't made of limestone, granite, or any of the ordinary elements relative to a cave.

In place, he beheld a pearly substance covering the cave from head to toe. And what was more interesting, it gave off a shimmering glow and penetrated around the entrance like a silver halo.

"Shadow, what is this place?"

He glanced at Amy's stunned expression in confusion although he was certain that he had seen this material before in his memories.

The dark prince set down the rose princess on the cave floor and further surveyed the surroundings. Suddenly he saw something that made his mind go off like an alarm clock: gold dust.

Bending down to take a closer look, he was unfortunately interrupted by a sneeze, blowing the gold dust away to his dismay.

"AAA-CHOO!"

Amy heard his sneeze and looked at his condition. She knew that he would get a cold if he stays in those wet clothes.

"Oh now look! You're already sneezing and you know that I don't want you to get sick." Amy harped.

"It's alright. As soon as I get dry the -AAA-CHOOO!" Shadow replied with false sincerity.

The pink hedgehog approached the stubborn prince, meeting her eyes close to his fiery ones.

"Nonsense, Shadow. You need to shed off those garments so that you wouldn't be colder -"

"Look Amy, I'll be fine. Just leave the clothes -"

"It's alright, just - Look you! If you don't want to take them off, I'll take them off for you. Now then...hold still so I can do this! Just let me take off your shirt…"

Amy started on unbuttoning his damp white shirt, gradually getting lower.

The feeling of Amy's soft hands slightly touching his torso made his mind go wild with agony. Shadow's shoulders relaxed when Amy slowly disrobed his shirt off of him. He was a bit uneasy as to what his next thoughts will be which he knew will be anything other than innocent.

As she took off his shirt, she realized that her eyes are getting a full on view of his naked chest, breathing with the life and vigor that it had always lived for. Amy's heart was beating to the same rate of Sonic's speed, just by the palpable fact that she was blushing at her body being closer to his. She felt something stir inside her, something unknown and titillating at the same time...

Her eyes finally came up only to find that his eyes were staring straight into her soul, like they knew what she was thinking about and what she wanted to do right now.

Unconsciously, Shadow's arms climbed up to her waist, with Amy shuddering at the exciting comfort of his touch. His hands slowly shaped her hips and curves, caressing them to his mental taste. The beast inside growled in pleasure; happy that it got what it wanted all of its miserable time.

It was as though her conscious soul left her, no longer heeding to her mind. Now it came in full command of what her love vessel told her. The fire burned terribly, pleading, begging for what her devilish knight was to do next.

"Shadow…Shadow," Amy whispered in a daze.

Almost immediately, Shadow trailed his lips down her neck, giving her what she thought was the most wonderful massage that she could ever receive. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to urge him to pursue deeper so as to feed more ecstasy to intensify their little moment.

Suddenly, he stopped. Turning his gaze towards Amy, he fell enamored with her eyes, her emerald irises glimmering to the sparkle of the gold dust. The appearance of it all made him more lustful.

Their lips crashed upon each other in a mad frenzy, both of them embraced close to each other. The couple fell to the cavern floor, unaware of the apparent dampness from the loud waterfall. Shadow reached to pet her soft hair, whilst Amy held onto his back.

Gasping in between to catch their breath, their kiss grew deeper as the passion rose to the top. Shadow greedily inhaled her jasmine perfume that made his senses very sharp. Amy wished that this feeling would never go away; hoping that the moment would last forever.

"Shadow...Shadow…" she repeated, further encouraging his mindset to explore this feeling to a point of desired satisfaction.

When they broke apart, Shadow was on top of Amy. The heat insulated in the mist and air. Heavy breathing was the only sound that penetrated the silent setting, the only movement the rushing waterfall behind them.

As Shadow stared deep into her eyes, he discovered that the beast had disappeared. It had got what it wanted, so why couldn't it do its job?

The feeling was still the same, but Shadow's consciousness came back to his head. Normally he would stop this occurrence, but he realized that it wasn't lust anymore. The emotion of course remained, but it came into a deeper, more meaningful significance than it ever had before. He entered a new level where he was in love with Amy even more, but to a degree where he cherished her soul and never wanted to let her go. This feeling, he knows there was no lust after all. Now he knows he was actually **making love.**

"Amy…why do you torment me so…?" Shadow muttered and cupped her chin in his hand.

Amy giggled in response, knowing that Shadow finally revealed his true feelings for her, as she had done for him. The princess was glad that this relationship will be taken to a more intimate role.

Closing in to kiss him again, Amy felt the sleeve of her under dress slip off her right shoulder by itself.

She blushed as she noticed this. However, she hesitated to pull it back up. Shadow noticed this also, and a devilish look grew on his face, smiling with mischief.

The princess was confused as to why he was looking like that, almost asking him a question out of curiosity. But soon her eyes widened as she got the point, and she also smiled seductively along with him. Amy's hands trembled, her body becoming weak and submissive to Shadow's hands as he slowly slid off the other sleeve of her under dress…

**Well...you know what happens after that, let me put it that way. Anyway, let's leave these lovebirds alone and get on with the story!**


	30. Masking the Femme fatale with Ingenue

Even though the kingdom of Flora can be regarded as 'The Purest of Kingdoms', their modest king can make some contradictions as to that ridiculous belief. This meant that there are moments where everybody can have a little mischief and fun in their lives. Nobody's wholesome; everybody automatically knew that. So what was the issue that nobody outside of Flora could understand?

It was only that the pleasure that the whole royal court was emphasizing (and mostly it is the males who propose this comment) only meant that they were practicing the sinful acts of enjoying the presence of gorgeous concubines.

Tonight, ironically the sultriest of nights, is when the naughtiest of festivities occur. At the palace, the Floran knights celebrate a fellow knight's homecoming from a tiresome quest in the treacherous jungles. Soon enough, parties came flourishing in among the Royal Jade Guards, welcoming and congratulating him on a job well done. With that job done, merriment and the drinking the rarest of wine went round and round like an endless carousel of a satyr's life.

After all of the feasting and drinking, the knight proceeded to tell his events of the odyssey. What the knight gave his fellow companions from his adventures was what he gained through his knowledge; this only served as a new memento of wisdom to the knights so as to use it to their advantage on the next dangerous moment of their lives.

"….So, what I had to do was trying to erase out my own troubles in the heat of killing this beast, and concentrate hard and fast on its Achilles Heel. That can win you many victories as you encounter more monsters," the heroic knight explained.

"But is there not an artifact that you have taken with you? Golden treasure, an amulet, something?" One soldier asked. Everybody wanted to know this.

You see, sometimes a knight brought with him something extra special not only for himself, but for the enjoyment and fulfillment of his fellows comrades as well. At this expected request, the Jade Knight could not help but grin smugly ear to ear.

"Well, I have brought something, or should I say _someone_, along home with me…" He smiled more broadly because he knew he would agonize the soldiers, with anxious expressions on their faces.

"Someone? What do you mean 'someone'? " When it finally dawned upon them, they gaped at him like he was crazy. No, he couldn't have…

"My men, I have brought home a most rare jewel, a novelty that no soldier can even try to achieve in their lifetime. I would take most of the things that more men compensate in their hearts, like gold and silver of the likes, but she is the only jewel that I took to heart completely, and I never shied away the duty to conquer her fears for her and rescue this maiden."

_She?_

The Jade Knight went outside into the warm night. The other knights heard voices going on, but composed themselves to wait for the surprise. The Jade Knight came back inside with a luscious and lovely someone, a certain someone that all the men craved immediately. She was a precious gift indeed.

Right before their eyes was a pure white bat with sparkling aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a sensual, inviting combination of a dark pink choli and a silky violet skirt. She stood with both prominence and the signature of an erotic maiden. Her seductive glares made the men absolutely delirious and hungry…for the touch of her soft skin, that is.

"Gentlemen, this beautiful girl was what I had in return of defeating the beast. You see, she was to be a terrible sacrifice to it, in homage of not angering her god I suppose. I happened to run by the scene when I see something so delicate as snow so helpless and needful. It was as though she was practically calling for my need."

While his friends paid attention to his story, she rolled her eyes.

"So I came in defense, serving as a protective barrier against the monster. And I defeated the monster, so on and so forth, and I decided to take her home with me." The knight finished without taking a slight wind of breath. The crowding knights were amazed and gave him applause and cheers, only because it is a rarity when one fellow guard could rescue a damsel in distress ever!

Now there's one trivial question lingering in their heads now: who's the first one to take a taste out of her sinful goodness?

While a lot of the knights were in a din as to who will lie with the virgin tonight, the Jade Knight ordered one of the standing servants to escort the girl to one of the bedrooms in the palace. The servant did as he was ordered to, and took the bat girl by her hand toward her quarters. As they walk in the halls of the palace, the bat girl was mesmerized at how wonderful and grandeur this palace looked inside. Never had she realized that the Flora Chateau would be beautiful and ….well, pulsating with a powerful sovereignty.

As they arrived to the room, where she awaited the lucky winner of Rock, Paper, Scissors to lay with her tonight, the white bat stood alone as the doors closed behind her. She approached the large, heavily curtained window and examined her surroundings.

Very suitable for an honored guest, but she never did think a girl of her services could become an honored guest, or especially as a guest for that matter. She sighed as she wished that her desired dream could come true, her dream of becoming mercilessly wealthy and untouchable, lavishing in the luxury…

No, she must not go astray of her mission. Her job was to search this palace ceiling to floor for those powerful Chaos Emeralds and return to the Umbra Kingdom as soon as possible. Nothing else but that could occupy her mind. Using one of the Umbrian dragons worked, there had no doubt about that. However, her annoyance was that at least **she** could have thought of a better disguise than this degrading position. Honestly, why do men take it upon themselves as to decide what a woman should go undercover as? The male dominance in this world can sometimes takes a woman's perspective into a screwed up outlook, alright. Shame, shame…

Oh well, she might as well get this over with, because her heart was only set on getting ownership of the Umbrian Master Emerald.

"Phase One of Operation Floran Emeralds complete." Rouge said, smiling at how exciting and challenging this will be for her. And also how she'll pull this off without flaw and get her deserved reward so she could rub it in that damned echidna's face. What an adventure.

Hearing a knob of a door turn, Rouge quickly put on her innocent ingénue mask as the lucky soldier opened the door…


	31. Nobody Must Know About Us

The glow of Apollo's rays hit towards Amy's spellbound eyes, her whole figure appearing to be in an atmosphere of ecstasy. She woke up without abruptness, nor was she troubled by the sudden daylight peering into the cavern. As a matter of fact, her irises sparkled at the sign of a day reborn.

Amy started to sleepily feel around her surroundings when she realized that she was still in the cave from yesterday -

_Yesterday…yesterday was the best moment of my life. It was as though…my innocence and happiness was finally put safely in the hands of my love, not my nightmares or my worst fears. Shadow's love for me was…deeper than I would ever imagine. And my adventure to experience how much he feels for me was both sexy and beautiful at the same time…_

Still lying in her comfortable spot, she moved her feet to get up, but only to be anchored down by a strong grasp around her waist, making it as seem it never wants her to leave it's presence.

Amy looked slightly around her shoulder to glimpse at her hedgehog barrier, and she smiled softly.

His arm was around her slender waist in a protective position. He would normally be alert but here is his conscious body slumbering peacefully. The dark knight had finally found peace indeed. Away from the world that is hostile towards him, away from the parents that expect greatly of his totalitarian performance. And right in the heart and presence of an angel that keeps his mind at peace and for him to just focus on her and her compassion and love, which was reserved just for him.

The princess almost died on the spot by staring at his expression on his face. She wanted to stay with him, and make him this happy forever.

_He looks so well-disposed and quiet, like a baby hedgehog._

_Of course I want to stay by his side, just to wait to be kissed and caressed by his addictive touch and love…_

But, unfortunately -

_...I can't stay. I just can't stay, risking our true love in danger._

She knew this was impossible, for they were in two very different worlds.

Forlornly but with deep devotion, Amy gently kissed the sleeping Shadow on his forehead. A rush of euphoria surged through her bloodstream as she performed this act. To her delight, he smiled softly in his subconscious state.

Breathing in the pure aroma of oxygen to awaken her somnolent senses, the sovereign begun to dress up in her birthday dress, hoping that her parents wouldn't be too annoyed that their thirteen year old daughter had wandered off from home and hadn't came back for a whole night. Just the image of their worried faces placed a guilt conscious on her head.

On the other hand, her father would spark a flame of suspicion in the midst of the distress and confusion as to why she would be gone from home for a whole night. Heck, since it started in the last seven weeks. Soon it would arise to an almost noticeable trait around Amy. Deep down, she doesn't want her father to speculate and doubt his daughter's trust and security towards the Royal Family, especially if the situation concerned a very much loathed adversary.

Pulling on the glove on her right hand, it was amazing at how her presence of mind didn't sense a certain someone wrap his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, his left hand traveling up and down at the touch of her shape. He nuzzled into her neck, tickling her in the process. At this occurrence, she smiled broadly.

"And where do you think you're going, my precious rose?" Shadow purred.

Amy giggled softly more and more as her dark knight continued to hypnotize her. "I'm about to return back to the palace, before my Mother and Father murder me for being gone for almost a whole night," she replied, still giggling.

Shadow, a bit troubled at his princess leaving him, cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head for her sweet green eyes to meet his blood red ones.

"But…wasn't it worth it?" He smiled in devilish seduction.

"Yes…..," she sighed blissfully. "Yes…it was all worth a night of magic."

There was no denying that what had happened certainly blown their minds away, but at least they knew that their souls were closer and more intimate than ever. Nothing could tear them apart now.

A pair of canaries flew side by side in the sky, singing a sweet duet of music to wake up the woodland creatures.

Shadow held Amy's petite hand in his tightly, never wanting to let her out of his sight as long as he lived.

"Shadow…I have to go. It's the only way that nobody will be suspecting that something is going on."

"….DAMN IT! How come the heavens have to put a curse like this on us?" Shadow let go of Amy immediately in frustration, staring out at the sun in spite.

"Why can't I just have a free reason to be happy and not worry about what one person would think about our love and closeness. Heck, why should WE care what everybody, even our parents, would imagine at the despicable yet beautiful thought of being together? Sometimes I think we're better off not being heirs and just have a paradise of our own, the only people being you…."

Shadow ranted, then took the moment to glance at Amy's startled look etched all over her face. He didn't calm down, but his temper got exceedingly new with a desperate rage.

"Just you…"

He gently took her hands in his, placing them near his fierce, beating heart.

"And me."

Just gazing into his defiant ruby irises can almost break her royal loyalty to the usual mental routine of her daily life, and push her to stay in his arms forever. But to do that was to put both of them at risk. It's just not right at how they could not enjoy each other without outraged eyes glued to the sight of the two trying to be one.

The poor princess couldn't help but agree with the midnight prince, no matter how upsetting it is…

"You see? I keep telling myself that everything will probably get better once I actually tell my family that my soul binds to yours, that I love you beyond reason, doubt and spite and nothing could ever stop me from loving you or being in love with you, for that matter.

"But as I seen through my eyes how much my father scowls at the mention of your name and your family, I knew that I obviously had my hopes up too high. There was absolutely no way that they will agree on me and you being in a relationship. And I can't help but become sorry about how this has to come between us.

"This feud has NOTHING to do with us and our love. At all. Bout of course our families have to drag us for the ride." She sadly concluded.

Shadow couldn't utter any more persuasion from his lips. No words had tried to escape.

He desired to embrace her, make her happy again, anything so that he wouldn't have to see the bright green color in her eyes fade further from reality…..all he could do was frown more.

Amy touched his cheek in loving tenderness, as though she would never see him again in her lifetime. That was when she knew she had to leave the premises on the spot.

"Hey Shadow…." she painfully whispered.

He got the message sooner than expected just by the tone of her voice. He nodded.

"I love you, Shadow. Always remember that."

Amy lingered closer to him, a sweet sincerity in her expression.

"Of course, my love. I love you too, and I always will," he smiled back at her. They both shared a kiss, ending with Shadow escorting Amy out of their little paradise and back to the outside world.

"Did I really upset her that much, or was she just trying to…nah, it couldn't be."

Searching throughout the forest by the king's orders, the cobalt hedgehog practically sailed by the shrubs and trees to find the missing princess. And even so of the blurry vision of the scene, his sight can be sharper and quicker than anyone could possibly doubt.

"She must care about me a whole bunch if she objected to me signing that document. Otherwise…the princess wouldn't have ran away like that."

Of course Sonic thought that what she had done was a bit juvenile, although the knight couldn't help but notice something distinct about the pink lady…..

_She's recently been so fierce and…passionate about what she stands for. Also…she looks so …pretty when she wore that dress. That princess…she does something to my heart whenever I get near her…or when she tries to persuade me with her cute smile…or whenever I say her name…_

Sonic's eyes had widened at this discovery. Noticing that his heart flutters every time her smell lingers around him, now he's facing the fact that his spirit longs for her to be around her not just for a few hours. It could just be for a **whole day **if he wanted. No, he wished that could be possible, instead of her hanging with the Umbrian future king.

_Dear lord, am I…am I losing my heart over Princess Amy Rose?_

Soon, he sighted a lone pink figure approaching him. Relief and patronization overcame his conscious immediately.

"Your Highness! Where have you been all this time? Your father and mother has been worried sick about you!" Sonic said, trying to hide the sign of worry in his voice.

Amy was a bit dazed, until she caught up with his voice that she realized that he was talking to her.

"Oh…oh! I'm alright! I was just… a bit upset about yesterday and…but other than that, I'm perfectly fine," Amy reassured him.

Well, at least that matter was settled.

"At least you're safe and unharmed. I would kick myself if something were to happen to you Princess," Sonic explained softly.

Amy blushed a light pink at what he said and, as he noticed, so did Sonic.

"R-really? I didn't know that….." Amy smiled modestly. _He's so thoughtful lately…and sincere with a feeling that I can't quite put my finger on…_

"Well," he said, holding out his hand for hers, "I meant it when I said it. You are our Queen, after all. A beautiful queen with that." He winked at her with a flirting sense.

Amy smirked and took his hand, him carefully picking her up on his back like old times.

And with that, he sped down the trail back to the Flora Kingdom. Amy was constantly enjoying the cool breeze flowing through the wisps and strands of her hair, while Sonic was enjoying having the princess so close to him, like his dreams had desired so much for.

_And I meant what I said from my heart….and that promise will never die away…if I keep dreaming of you…as my girl._

**Well, at least I haven't disappeared! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter ;)**


	32. A Sister's Dilemma and Wrath

Damn it, she's the oldest – why did the throne have to go to HER?

Time and time again this internal argument crept into her head until her mind and soul glowered with indignation. As the Eldest Floran Princess, she would know how to rule a kingdom and steer it in the right direction – Amy's still a little hedgehog. But instead, she gets the position of–

"The Royal Family Adviser to the Queen," Penelope Peony mimicked the king, brushing her hair faster and harder as the image of the crown landing on Amy's head made her blood boil.

"Penelope dear, your temper is rising again," Viola Violet said in sing song. Penelope spun around in her chair and glared at her younger sister. Viola raised her eyebrows, gave off a faux surprised look and resumed braiding her hair.

"Then you realize just how unfair this is. Think about it for a moment –I, the Eldest Princess, has to take a seat behind the BABY and play the adviser to her. Hah, she probably thinks it's like a game to her. Me, bowing down to her –yeah, she'd like that. Well, she'll have to remember that I'm older and therefore smarter and better than her in every way possible – looks, talent, manners, even knowledge. Makes me wonder what goes through my father's head these days," she fumed. She put down the brush in a slam and strode to her wardrobe. Viola looked on while her sister violently flung clothes into the air. Oh, the same old charade every night.

"Penelope, it's no use to convince Daddy – what he says is law. Besides, we've known about this ever since Amy was born. So as much as I feel put out about our youngest sister being in charge in the future, you should at least feel grateful that he gave you a role for the Royal Family," Viola replied, turning over on her back and playing with her stuffed teddy bear.

"It isn't enough, don't you understand?" Penelope ranted, throwing her earrings across the room. Crossing her arms, she stood in front of her large vanity mirror and stared herself right in the eye. It was painful enough to think her own family does not trust her with the responsibility of being the head monarch. Does her father think her incompetent? Is she not special enough?

"Look, what I was trying to say was that at least you have a role important enough to STAY with the family," Viola said forlornly, looking into the same mirror her sister stared at in abhorrence.

It did not dawn upon Penelope until she realized her sister's predicament. Stupid girl, she told herself, how can I say these things when my own sister had troubles of her own? Then she saw her sister's shoulders slouch over, her hands cover her face and the muffled sobs struck her heart terribly. Penelope sat next to her sister, rubbed her back soothingly and buried her face into her hair, muttering comforting words and apologies.

"Viola…I am so sorry. I've been so consumed into my own problems that I've forgotten about yours! I'm such a terrible sister," Penelope lamented. Viola smiled a little.

"It's alright…of course you forgot because it isn't really important. Isn't that obvious? It is inevitable that I'm going to marry off to some rich person and live with him, but then who else in my position can avoid that? You fret about being the oldest and it being unfair… "

Viola stood up and walked over to her sister's nightstand. A portrait of the Royal Family laid there and she picked it up for a closer look. A teardrop splashed onto the portrait glass, the spot where the young Princess Viola stood.

"…I only worry about being the middle child and discovering you have absolutely no value in the family except for being someone else's wife." She turned to Penelope with reddened damp eyes, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

Penelope could only look on with such a sad gleam in her eyes and shake her head. How could their own parents force these futures upon them? They deserved better than this – Amy cannot be the only one to get something good out of her birthright. That's just spoilage to the highest degree in her mind - especially in Viola's situation. The poor thing. Penelope may have believed that being secondhand to her youngest sister could be a bad reflection on her part, but there could be no worse fate than to be separated from your family and to be just thrown away as though you were nothing. No, she won't stand for it! And Viola should not stand for it either.

…But Viola had no choice in the matter. It was beyond her hands, beyond her control. And that was the saddest factor of it all.

Penelope followed Viola and embraced her from behind, catching her younger sister by surprise. Then she said something that completely put not only Viola, but Penelope herself in shock.

"Viola…I'm going to speak to Father about this. I'm going to speak with him about letting you stay in our family even when you do get married."

"No!" Viola cried, whipping around to face her sister, "Are you insane? What Father says, goes. And you know how tough it is to get him to change his mind! Remember what he said, Penelope. He said this was all for the harmony and happiness of the kingdom according to the gods and –,"

"I could not give a damn what the gods say!" Penelope shouted. Viola closed her mouth in contempt and waited for her sister's words. Her oldest sister stomped closer to her and the younger hedgehog princess could feel the ire burning inside her sister. Just like always, the Penelope she's always admired.

"Whatever the cost, he WILL have to hear what I say. Whatever the result, I am NOT going to let him cast my little sister away," Penelope vowed in a low yet dangerous voice.

With her signature 'Hmph!' she cast her nose upwards, picked up her dress and stormed out the room with such monarchical force and an aura of determination that left Viola shuddering both in awe and intimidation.

* * *

Lightning struck a light show in the dark halls of the palace and the thunderclouds darkened the night sky. It poured down heavily and threatened to dampen Princess Penelope's best evening dress. Nevertheless, she walked on with her rain shawl covering her head. Her heart beat every second with the wish of change. The thunder's roar coincided with the rage brewing in her mind and her teeth bore in desperation of the thought of every minute of growing older, she wasted valuable time.

The wind whipped against her gown as she turned the corner where the garden door was.

Strange, normally the gardener kept the door closed. The fool, he must've forgotten to close it – any wild animal could come in here like it was welcome! Fuming, she went to close the door, but she immediately stopped.

The thunder may be a loud nuisance, but she could've sworn…she leaned her ear against the wall and strained to hear that voice again.

She was right. It was Princess Amy's voice, right outside the door.

Penelope swiftly hid herself right in the corner well enough to be shrouded in the darkness. There was a good opportunity to scold her for being out in the late hours of the night, but what also caught her attention was a male voice responding to Amy. Could this be Sonic? Could he be Amy's mysterious suitor? Eagerness washed over her previous anger.

…but it did not sound like the Sonic the Royal Family knew. She listened closely:

"…so you'll be alright in this rain, my love?" Amy inquired.

"Yes," the unknown voice replied, "just as long as you don't get in trouble for being outside in the first place. Now go inside, or you'll catch a cold."

Amy chuckled softly. "You know…I had so much fun today. Nothing could replace the joy I shared with you."

There was silence in between the two. Suddenly a loud noise made Penelope jumped and she looked toward the door. It was only the thunder. Phew…

"…those eyes…they're so green, yet they warm my heart every moment I gaze upon them," he purred.

"I see…but I'll miss those arms of yours tonight. I can't stand the fact that I have to sleep alone – it's so unfair. I just want to hear your voice…your words…we can talk about anything, as long as I got to hear your voice over and over again!"

"But you seem to forget the purpose of memories: as long as your heart yearned for my voice, it will always come, no matter where I am or how you feel. It'll always be there, my love."

Such powerful and beautiful words…Penelope felt her growing hot and red in the face and looked down in such embarrassment and with a heavy feeling in her chest. She had never experienced a moment like this with her old suitors…it felt so precious and deep. This was nothing compared to her imagination of what a husband would be like. The thought of someone doting over her baby sister like this made her curiosity all the more strong.

She resolved to take a small glimpse of Amy's boyfriend. She crouched down, crept quietly under the door and lifted herself up to the middle glass pane. The rain made the image blurry but she could make somewhat of a good outline of her sister in the rain. Now she will figure out just who this person was.

"Sweetheart…" Amy sighed.

She glimpsed Princess Amy's small frame lean in and her lips kissed…

…Prince Shadow the Hedgehog!

With her eyes wide in horror and with her hand over her mouth, Penelope quickly backed up against the wall and breathed short and quick. Then she shuddered at the image replaying in her head over and over again.

This was Amy's secret. She's in love with that Umbrian prince. She is going to be the next monarch of the kingdom, the next protector, the next Queen, with everything going on about Viola being second in charge and Penelope being sent away from the family to be married– and that irresponsible twit is putting the ENTIRE kingdom in danger by flirting with a mad and deadly hedgehog. Suddenly, that warm feeling she felt before broke away for a new rage clawing at her insides. That terrible resentment, which she held in for so long, had finally felt justified in its peak, never mind the fact that it's at her sister's expense.

Penelope stumbled to her feet and walked quickly back to her room. Tonight isn't the night to confront her parents. That would be for a day appropriate for it. But now she held a new inquiry to tell her father and to hold against Princess Amy if the situation begged for it.

All was dark in the palace halls, but with the infrequent flashes of lightning, Penelope's haughty grin flashed in the darkness.

Because, as they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

A/N: **Oops! I know I did not put this is the rest of my edited chapters (I forgot), but I disclaim all of the Sega characters I'm using! Except for the Floran Royal Family and the Umbrian Royal Family!** **Also, if there are any mishaps in the newly edited chapters, please let me know and I'll fix it!**


End file.
